The Twists and Turns in Panem High
by katoloveforever
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is the new girl in Panem High, her mother just got remarried to the wealthiest man in Panem. Katniss, feeling very loved after many years of her father's passing, thinks that now that she isn't as broken, maybe she can learn to care for someone romantically. On her first day, the first thing she sees are his, Cato Ludwig's eyes. CHAPTER 10 UP! REVIEW!
1. A ring, a vow, a new life

**The Twists and Turns in Panem High **

Summary:

Katniss Everdeen is the new girl at Panem High in the rich side of District 12, her mom has remarried a wealthy man for whom she had fallen for in the past, but forgotten about. Katniss, Prim and their mother are now very wealthy as Peter, is the richest man in Panem and wants to treat those beautiful women as if Rose had been his wife forever and the girls his own daughters. When Katniss dicovers that the man his mother had married truly cares for her and Prim, she feels good and loved for the first time in a very long time since her father passed and feels that she can maybe learn to love someone too. When she starts going to a new school, Panem High, the first thing she sees are icy blue eyes. Those blue eyes belong to the one and only Cato Ludwig. He has just broken up with his girlfriend of 6 months and felt intriguied by Katniss' fire in her eyes. Katniss will meet people, but will they like her? She feels Cato might be the one, but is he really? Read to know what happens.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUUNGER GAMES, THE CHARACTERS OR THE LOCATIONS USED IN THE STORY.**

**RATED M FOR LEMONS, LANGUAGE AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT LATER ON IN THE STORY.**

**A/N: Please read my story, it's my first one ever and it would mean a lot to me if you could read and review, please tell me what I can do better and I promise that there will be either weekly uploads on Thursdays, Tuesdays or both, you vote for the rhythm of the story and I have to fulfill no excuses. I hate when authors leave me hanging for months and i plan to not do that.**

**-Sofie**

Chapter one: A ring, a vow and a new life

"I do", Peter said.

"I do", Rose said.

"You may now kiss your bride", the minister said turning towards Peter.

**1 MONTH BEFORE**

She just sat there gazing into the blond hair in front of her, she touched the silky surface and started brushing again, she braided the beautiful blonde hair that was in front of her, Prim's hair.

Prim stood up and stretched while yawning.

"Thanks Katniss, I feel so much better, I think that I actually took a nap while you were brushing my hair." Prim said sweetly.

"Aww, I will do it every time you ask, me I love how you look that calm little duck." Katniss said playfully.

"I'm just gonna go to my room to do my homework." Prim said, and with that she walked out of the room, closing the door as she left.

She just sat there, Katniss just simply sat on her bed a few moments before she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the bed, exited her room and went downstairs to answer the door. Her face lit up when she saw who was standing there, it was her two best friends, Gale Hawthorne and Glimmer Thorn.

"Gale! Glim!" She cried.

"Hey Catnip.", Gale said, smiling.

"Hey Princess!" Glimmer cried as well, as she hugged her best friend.

"Let's go to my room." Katniss finally said, taking Glimmer's hand and Gale's arm.

They walked up the stairs and hid themselves behind the closed door in Katniss' bedroom. Glimmer laid on her bed and Gale stretched out on the carpet, while Katniss sat down on her bed.

"Hey Princess, you look down, what's wrong?" Glimmer asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Gale looked up at the girls, looking concerned as well.

"Oh, it's nothing Glitter." Katniss said playful and doubtful at the same time, Glimmer hated being called glitter almost as much as Katniss hated being called Princess.

Glimmer simply rolled her eyes and Gale chuckled from the floor.

"Katniss, we've all been best friends since forever so I know when you are upset about something Princess." Glimmer said.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Since dad passed away, mom has been extremely lonely and I just want her to be happy and go out on a date or something, so that she can meet a guy and be happy." Katniss said.

Glimmer and Gale pondered this for a few minutes, their faces filled with thought.

"I think I've got a brilliant idea!" Glimmer squealed out of nowhere making Gale and Katniss jump.

"What?! What is it? Glitter!" Katniss asked startled.

"We should take her to the singles dance next week!" Glimmer explained.

"Glitter! You are a genius!" Katniss cried aloud, grabbed Glimmer's head and kissed the top of it.

"Oh, stop it you're making me blush." Glimmer said sarcastically while batting her eyelashes at Katniss.

All of them laughed and talked the rest of the afternoon, during which time they made a plan for Katniss' mother.

**ONE WEEK LATER AT THE SINGLES DANCE**

"Mom, are you ready for the dance?" Katniss asked while waiting impatiently in the living room.

"Yes. Just a minute Katniss, no need to fuss." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Hurry it up mother!" Katniss yelled.

Her mother was descending the stairs and looked absolutely gorgeous, black cocktail dress up to her knees, a bit of cleavage, black high heels and her blonde hair was styled in swift, light curls. Katniss whistled and her mother blushed. When they arrived, Katniss told her mother, she'd be back for her at one am, that meant nearly four hours at the dance, and that if she wanted to be picked up earlier to call her cellphone.

When Rose Everdeen walked in, her eye caught a sideways glance from a very handsome guy. His face looked familiar, although she couldn't quite place where she had seen him. Then it struck her, it was Peter Crum, her high school sweetheart. She walked towards him and he looked at her with a smile.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Rose said with a smile as she neared him.

"Hey Rose, how've you been?" Peter said chuckling.

"I've been great, I have two beautiful daughters, Katniss who is 16 and Primrose who is 13 years old." Rose said.

"I always dreamed of having a family, specially girls, but I guess that's a little late for me." Peter said slightly blushing.

"Didn't you get married to Paige from chemistry?" Rose asked confused.

"It didn't work out, sadly." Peter said, embarrassed.

"My husband died 5 years ago." Rose said.

"Oh, I'm sorry because you and your girls had to go through such a painful thing." Peter said with genuine concern.

"Thank you, but enough of that, the past is the past and now I am looking for another stable relationship, but I know that I am kidding myself." Rose said, blushing furiously.

"Why do you think of such a thing?" Peter said.

"No man will want a woman with two teenagers." Rose said sadly.

There was a moments silence.

"Hey Rose..." Peter said.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Really? Peter Crum wants to go on a date with me?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Yes, and I would like to meet your daughters." Peter said, smiling.

"Of course I would like to go on a date with you." Rose said aghast.

**TWO WEEKS LATER FROM THE DANCE**

"Girls, I wanted to ask you something." Rose Everdeen asked nervously.

**"**What is it mom?" Prim and Katniss asked at the same time.

**"**Do you like Peter, and if you do or don't tell me on a scale from zero to ten." Rose said.

"Well, I really like him, a lot, like a 9.5 because I need to get to know him even better than I already do." Prim said cheerfully.

"I couldn't agree more with Prim." Katniss said with a small smile on her face.

**"**Well, that is a relief." Rose said.

**"**But why do ask mom?" Katniss said.

**"**Because he asked me to marry me and I said yes." Rose said, blushing furiously.

**"**Mom, I couldn't be happier for you." Katniss said, her eyes twinkling.

**"**Me too mom, if he makes you happy, it's alright with us." Prim said sweetly.

**THE DAY OF THE WEDDING**

Nothing could be more perfect, the wedding was simple, yet elegant in a black and white style, but it was a small ceremony. Rose had a long, white dress with a silver/diamond necklace Peter had given her. Katniss was wearing a silver dress with black trimming as well as Prim, being the maids of honor.

Katniss was in her house getting ready for the wedding, slightly curling her hair and eyelashes and putting just a little bit of pale pink lip stick. She looked gorgeous even though she didn't know. Glimmer was with her wearing a long, silver dress and high heels, her blonde hair put into and elegant bun to the side and a small diamond pin at the top of the bun making her look amazing, her green eyes had golden flecks which made the outfit look even better. While Prim helped her mother get into the wedding gown and put some very light make up on her face. There was a knock on the door and Glimmer and Katniss answered it. It was Gale, he looked very handsome in a typical black tuxedo and shoes, with a white button-up shirt and a black bow tie. His stormy, grey eyes made everything come together.

"Wow guys, you both look amazing." Gale said, gaping at his two gorgeous best friends.

"You look really good too Gale." Glimmer said, smiling.

"Yeah, none too shabby." Katniss said laughing.

As they were all ready, a silver/grey colored car parked outside the Everdeen house. Rose got in first, then Katniss, Prim and Glimmer got in the car. Gale said he'd catch up to us and by the time we got to the church, he was already there helping us get out of the car. Glimmer took his left arm and Katniss his right. The three walked into the church looking fabulous in their sliver dresses and black tuxedo. The ceremony began, and concluded in the matter of an hour. They all clapped and cheered, and got into the three cars parked outside. Prim with her two best friends, Rory and Vick Hawthorne (in this story, Rory and Vick are twins and are Prim's age). In the other car, were Glimmer, Katniss and Gale and in the last car were Rose and Peter Crum.

Being too distracted to notice, the drivers were taking them all to a gigantic, four story high house, with a green, perfectly mowed lawn in the front, a big and lush apple tree to the left of the house with a white bench underneath. The house was completely white with grey shades. The house was basically in the middle of nowhere, the nearest house was a quarter of a mile away.

When they went in the house, everything was in silver, black and white. It was perfect for Katniss' taste, to the left, it had a big, fancy living room with two white couches with black trim and two plush black armchairs with white trim, as well as a glass coffee table on a sliver support and a fireplace. Everything was in white carpeting and white wood floors. To the right, there was a dining room with a white, polished wood table and white, plush chairs with silver legs and black trim. The walls inside were made of glass, separating the living room and the dining room. There was a door at the back of the room made of white wood and silver handle. There was marvelous white and silver kitchen. Then back at the dining room she walked through a pair of white double doors with silver doorknobs and she saw a gigantic white marble staircase with silver intricate patterns on the railings. As Peter was taking Rose, Prim, Gale, Rory, Vick, Glimmer and Katniss on a tour throughout the house Katniss thought; ´damn, this guy's rich, why would he want us, the poor, Seam girls in his luxurious life?´. Peter told the Hawthorne´s and Glimmer to wait in the living room while he showed us the rest of the house. On the second floor, was yet another living room, a game room with every single electronic that could possibly exist, a small kitchen with snacks of every kind; from sour gummy worms to the most delicate of pastries. There were two bathrooms, one on one side of the hallway and the other on the other side. They saw that there was also a library with a couple thousand books and also in another dark room, a huge screen with six plush couches and glass tables. He told them that there were seven hidden passages in the house and he told the girls, that for fun he would have them both find them.

Katniss was happy with her new step-father for being so nice to them as well as her mother. They went back up the staircase to the third floor and he said that there were six bedrooms total in the house and five of them were on this landing. There wasn´t much to see, all of the bedrooms were the same, with the exception of two, his bedroom and Prim´s, there was blue and silver decorations, instead of the monotone silver, black, and white façade in Peter´s bedroom and in Prim´s it was a light shade of pink and gold decorations.

Katniss was confused and asked Peter; ¨Wait, if this is Prim´s bedroom, where is mine?¨, she asked curiously.

¨Oh, that's a surprise Katniss.¨ Peter answered with a mischievous smile.

Prim toured her room for a moment, everything was in light pink or in gold, and she loved it, she had her own perfect pink and gold bathroom, as well as a huge walk-in closet with nothing in it but a gold and light pink wooden chest. It was locked but Peter gave her the key. Prim opened it and gasped. It was filled with stacks of hundred dollar bills all the way to the top, (it was a very large chest, almost prim´s height in length and two feet high. There was also a credit card on top of the money.

¨What is this Peter?¨ Rose asked, gaping.

¨Well, since I don't know Prim's shoe or clothes, size I am giving her some money so that she can buy anything she wants; clothes, shoes, jewelry, perfumes, decorations, maybe some make-up. Anything she wants.¨ Peter said smiling a little.

¨Oh, but I can't accept this!¨ Prim said, stunned.

¨It's yours. You are now my family and my family gets anything they want and need, I have more money than I know what to spend it on. Also, Katniss, here's the key to yours too.¨ Peter said nonchalantly as he walked over to Katniss and gave her the small key.

Prim ran over to Peter and hugged him, Katniss and Rose too.

¨Thank you for everything Peter.¨ Katniss and Prim said at the same time.

¨You are very welcome girls, but we still have one more floor.¨ Peter said, hugging them back.

Everyone went to the staircase and walked up. There were two doors, only leading to the attic and the other one, to a huge room, Katniss' bedroom. It was all decorated in different shades of green and also gold, she had a forest-like wallpaper on the wall at the back of the bed with green linens and gold cushions, there was a dark green love seat located at one corner with a small dark brown wooden coffee table. The walls were in dark-ish green and had gold mockingjays painted all around. The walls and then I noticed that the key I was holding was a mockingjay in a circle, perched on an arrow that crossed the circle and morphed into the key. There were a pair of dark brown oak with glass and gold doorknobs, I opened them and found myself with a small balcony for two people with the view of a beautiful backyard filled with bushes with white roses, primroses, Katniss roots, and other small, white, wild flowers and a beautiful lake, glistening in the sunset about two meters away from the last primrose bush.

While Rose and Prim scanned Katniss' bedroom in awe, Peter went into the balcony with Katniss and asked; ¨Do you like your new bedroom?¨sheepishly.

¨I don't like it, I love it, thank you Peter for being such a wonderful guy.¨ Katniss said, hugging him.

¨Oh, I was very worried that you wouldn't like it, but there is one last surprise.¨ Peter said very quietly so only Katniss would hear.

¨Another one?¨ Katniss gasped.

¨It's only for you so don't tell anyone, I had it made because you're 16 years old and soon will have someone special.¨ Peter said, slightly blushing.

Katniss was blushing a lot, while Peter took her hand and walked her over to her walk-in closet. There was the chest in dark brown oak and gold. Peter told Rose that he wanted a minute alone with Katniss, she agreed and left the room with Prim, going downstairs as some guests arrived.

¨So Katniss, you see that the closet has dark green wallpaper with mockingjays and trees on the ceiling as well, as in your room right?¨ Peter asked, while looking at the ceiling.

¨Yes?¨ Katniss answered tentatively.

¨As you can see here,¨ he pointed at the ceiling two meters above the chest; ¨there are four lines that you can barely make out, and a green ribbon that looks like a decoration right on the middle.¨ Peter continued.

¨Yes I can see that, I hadn´t noticed before.¨ Katniss said curiously gazing at the ribbon and the hidden lines.

¨Well, after the party, I want you to pull on the ribbon and find out what it hides.¨ Peter concluded and left a very confused Katniss in her bedroom.

´Well that was very strange´ Katniss thought to herself. She couldn't wait much longer so she rushed as fast as her high heels let her, down the stairs to find Glimmer.

**A/N: Hey guys, did you like the first chapter? what can I do better? please don't be too harsh on the review, I am going to post the next two chapters today and tomorrow****, and then two chapters per day or one chapter every two days, you decide, I just don't want to cliffhang you long, just two hour till the second chapter!**

**-sofie**

**p.s i am starting eigth grade today, so i am going to be really busy this week and maybe the next week so don't get mad at me if i take a day or two of late uploading, there will still be two or threee chapters per week, and if you ask for more, after, i could make a sequel.**


	2. The pull, the surprise, the view

**Hello my fellow Readers! I am so sorry for taking longer than the 2 hours that I said. But here it is, chapter two… also check the end, for those who reviewed, I have something to say to each of you individually ;)**

Chapter Two: The pull, the surprise and the view

Katniss rushed down the stairs as fast as her high heels would let her, which wasn't much really. As she arrived towards the first landing, she saw that the house was filled with guests, from Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne to Mr. and Mrs. Thorn. Her mother's friends had showed up and a small pile of presents were put on the coffee table in the living room. She scanned the room from the stairwell until she found Glimmer flirting with a couple of Peter's nephews. Katniss chuckled lightly for a moment thinking 'Oh, typical Glimmer'. Then after a moment she remembered why she almost killed herself rushing down the stairwell. She walked as cool-looking and stoic as she could while rushing towards Glimmer. When she was a good meter away she whispered; ¨Pst. Pst. Glimmer!¨

It took Glimmer a second to notice Katniss waving at her.

¨Be right back boys, I'll be right back.¨ Glimmer purred seductively.

¨What's up Princess?¨ Glimmer asked urgently.

¨I have to show you something!¨ Katniss whispered while tugging on Glimmer's hand. Katniss pulled Glimmer up the stairwell.

¨No shit! Princess, you really are a princess in this house!¨ Glimmer exclaimed in marvel as they went past the two landings, getting to the fourth and last floor. Katniss opened the door to her new bedroom and pulled harder on Glimmer's hand toward the closet because Glimmer was gaping and gasping.

¨Princess, I'm going to visit very, VERY often. Your room is like THE best room in the history of awesome bedrooms!¨ Glimmer gasped.

¨Yeah, yeah it's fabulous, now come on!¨ Katniss cried in desperation.

Katniss tugged on her shocked best friend's hand and opened the door leading them into the walk-in closet.

¨Why did you drag me all the way up here to an empty closet?¨ Glimmer asked very confused.

¨Look at the end of the closet, above the chest, there is a ribbon and I'm supposed to wait until the end of the party to pull on it!¨ Katniss exclaimed, pointing towards the ribbon.

¨Well then let's pull on it Princess!¨ Glimmer exclaimed giddily.

Both Katniss and Glimmer took off their high heels and helped each other up on the chest. Katniss raised a shaky hand towards the ribbon, and Glimmer looked expectant and anxious at the same time. When she pulled on the ribbon, it loosened up from being in a bow, to being a loose piece of fabric hanging onto the ceiling.

Katniss then tugged even harder on the ribbon, and pulled it towards her. Suddenly, the square the lines made on the ceiling came off being held onto the rest of the ceiling by latches, and golden colored rope stairs fell from it. Katniss was gaping, her eyes wide as well as Glimmer. Katniss climbed up the rope stairs and found herself in a terrace that stretched from one side of the house to the other. It had thousands of pots and bushes filled with roses, primroses and katniss roots.

It had white, wooden floors and there was a round pool with a white marble path and silver railings that arched into a bridge over the water and lead to a medium sized cabin in the middle of the water, like an island.

Katniss gaped, not believing that this could be real, especially with the view of the lake, under the star-filled sky. Everything was lit by lamps, which gave off a sweet and dim light. Katniss wondered while she walked around with Glimmer holding hands, how beautiful everything was. Everything was just splendid, beautiful and breathtaking. She and Glimmer walked toward the cabin, silently.

Inside the white, wooden cabin, there was a living room with a fireplace, a kitchen a the end, a dining room and two doors; one lead to a dark green, colored bedroom and the other door to a very similar, yet smaller bedroom. Each had a private, gigantic bathroom with a Jacuzzi and it looked like a mini spa.

Everything was in dark brown oak and in different shades of green and gold, the small cabin had a small garden filled with flowers at the back, it was so beautiful and breathtaking, Katniss could not believe that this was real.

It was beautiful, the house had a narrow staircase that went to the second landing, it didn't have anything, it had hardwood, dark brown floors, dark green painted walls and a pair of gold colored double doors at the end of the tiny second floor. Katniss and Glimmer walked toward the double doors and pulled on the handles. It had a small, yet elegant balcony that looked like it was made out of gold. Green vines with small wildflowers draped over it.

They both gasped at the view, it was the few meters of round platform with sand, that floored the cabin, the water around the small island, the silver bridge that glistened in the moonlight, the mainland with thousands of flowers and lit torches. At the end, about 25 meters away, the girls could see the end of the rooftop, and saw the garden and the lake in the distance.

Suddenly, Katniss wondered aloud, looking at the large rooftop that had become a sanctuary.

"Glimmer, is this real? How could it have been concealed? When we went out into the garden earlier today I looked back at the house and saw only a house and a triangular roof. I have to thank Peter as soon as the party is over because he said to look until later but I just couldn't wait." Katniss whispered.

"Well kat, you are one hell of a lucky girl." Glimmer whispered back, while taking her best friend's left hand, into both of her own.

"Yeah, I guess luck has finally turned around for me, for once in a very long time, I… I feel genuinely happy." Katniss said quietly, turning around and walking down the staircase.

**Guys, sorry for the short chapter, it's just all being super crazy with 8th grade, new teachers, new protocols, mac meetings (yes, we use macbooks instead of note or textbooks). But to the point, I also had some trouble uploading the document and I just thought that this was a good stopping point.**

**Ok, let's start from the top of the reviews…**

**KWDYC and Jennyiscool34, thank you for being really nice, how did you like this one?**

**Craftyralph11 thank you too for being so nice and thank you for the luck for 8th grade, I'm going to need it.**

**Thepinkmartini what did you think about Peter's surprise? I know it's not very realistic, but I like it.**

**Mockingjaywithfangs, did I do good? I loved your tips, thank you so much. What do you think, did I do well on following your recommendations, and what should I do better for you and everyone to enjoy the story even more?**

**InLoveWithHG, sorry for the 3 extra day wait, I am so sorry I've just been going nuts with everything in school.**

**I-piTy-Da-FoOl, same as Thepinkmartini, what did you think about Peter's surprise for Katniss?**

**Catnissxoforever, thank you for the tips and support, what did you think about this chapter?**

**And last but definitely not least.**

**Bellanator116, was the surprise good? Was it worth the wait? BTW really sorry for the extra 3 day wait.**

**Love, sofie**

5


	3. Really! Shopping time?

Hello there my fellow readers, i am so so so so so sorry for taking so long, i promise i'll try really hard not to do this, it's just eith grade is driving me crazy, plus my mom doesn't known that i write this fanfiction and i would very much like to keep it that way. So right now in the story, the wedding happened, Peter had a surprise for Katniss and she loved it. She left and now let's continue, it had beenn 8 hours after thr reception and it's Sunday. Peter has to go to a meeting, sadly and Rose takes advantage of this to take both Prim and Katniss shopping to go to this fancy new school with snobby kids. Now here is chapter 3 "Ugh! Panem High, here I go" enjoy! "Ugh!" Katniss groaned into her pillow as the stupid alarm clock went off. "Why the hell did I agree to do this, this early in the morning? Why did I have to promise mom that we would go shopping for clothes and supplies for Panem High at 9 am?!" Katniss goraned to herself. She pushed off of her the very much, comfortable blankets and sheets she had around on top of her. She got up, stretched and yawned as she walked towards her new spa-like bathroom. Shelooked in the mirror and she scared herself byseeing what she was seeing. Her reflection showed a skinny girl with nice curves, tangledand messy dark brown hair, tired grey eyes with small purple bags under. She had gone to sleep at 4am and had only slept 3 hours really, she had nightmares the night befofore; the same one about her father getting killed for not wanting to give up the watch Rose had given him. Katniss had been present at the time and remembeed how two men stopped Katniss' father in the middle of an alley on his way to the park with her and Prim. Hegave them everything he had on him and the robers didn't take notice of the two little girls cowering behind a dumpster, the older one holding and sushing the little. They did take notce of a beatiful bronze watch on his left wrist, but he didn't give it up. One of the masked men took out a gun and shot him in the head. Katniss opened her eyes And shook her head violently as though that would take the memory and the nightmares away. She took the Dark bown shorts off, along with her dark green tank top, and undid her braid. She turned on the shower and pushed a few buttons o. The control pad, she had nice, warm shower. She went down after dressing in a pair of old and ragged sksinny jeans, a very old checkered t-shirt and a pair of old sneakers. Rose gasped as she saw Katniss decend the stairs, but Katniss could not care less, they ate breakfast quietly as Prim bounced down the stairs, she looked and felt very, very tired so she didn't speak much either. The three women brushed their teeth and left for the mall. "Katniss, here you go." Rose said giving Katniss the credit card that had been in her dark brown chest. "How is it you have this?" Katniss asked confused. "Well, as you brushed your teeth, I got it for you." Tose said nonchalantly. "Oh, alright." Katniss said stoically, she hated relying on ther mother for anything. "Katniss, you being 16 years old, are going to go shopping all by yourself and Prim and I will be going on our own, you understand?" Rose asked Katniss, raising an eyebrow. "Yes mom." Katniss responded unenthusiastically. "Katniss, do get very pretty and nice things, you know how they are here and how the Panem Highgirls are. And please get a cellphone too, any kind ou want, just get one." Rose told Katniss before taking Prim's hand and walking off. Katniss didn't really know where to start so she decided to get into clothes stores as she walked along. The first store she saw was Victoria's Secret. She pondered what Peter had said before about a special someone so she went inside and got herself very nice and pretty underwear, as well as some kinky things for just in case moments. Naturally, Katniss being the very smart persin she is, bought the sexy and kinky things with cash she already had. She later on walked through what seemed like a million stores and sat down on a bench empty handed. Katniss had bought a thousand things in each store, everything either hipster or vintage. She had paid a special clerk to take everything to the car, which she had the keys to. She felt exhausted from all of the walking and shopping. Halfway through her shopping, she decided to wear some of the stuff she had bought and put her own in the bag. Katniss was wearing now, a pair of white, very tight skimmy jeans that hugged her ass beautifully, a new beige, silk blouse with spaghettu straps, button up that hung loosely (that was the design), a new caramel colored leather jacket and high heeled boots the same colored. And as much as she hated it, she had a big, gold, dolce&gabanna tote hung on her mid-arm and the classic pilot ray bans. She had to go buy some make up too and applied a very small dose of it; light pink gloss covered her already pink, plump lips, light blush and light pink eye shadow with black mascara. Katniss did have to admit she looked gorgeous when she looked at the mirror, changing her trademark braid for a perfect high ponytail. All Katniss needed was a phone. Katniss looked in the map and walked to the cell phone store. She walked in the store and politely noded her head at the clerk who greeted her. Katniss wanted a blackberry since forever so she went to look at the wide display. She found that there were a billion different models, styles and colors to choose from. In the end, she chose a dark green one with a dark brown keyboard, a forest wallpaper, bird chirping ringtone and asked the clerk if she could have a sticker made. "Well of course, but it will cost you 10$ extra to add to your bill." the clerk piped up in. Her Capitol accent that Katniss hated so much. In the end, Katniss asked for a golden mockingjay sticker an 15 minutes later she had it sticked on the back of her new blackberry. When she walked out of the store she had her phone in her hands and was examining it when she bumped into someone and lost her balance... I kniw you hate me for the cliffhanger, but I will upload chapter 4 later today, I am so sorry that it's so late and that it's so short. I wanted everyone to know that Cato and Katniss will not fall in love instantly next chapter when she goes to school, or in the next 2 more, they will slowly develop their love for each other and you will be seeing Catoniss (as something more than friends) maybe nearing chapter 7 or 8. Tell me your opinions and suggestions. Love your katoloveforever (sofie) P.S it's three thirty am in guadalajara, mexico right now and i have been writing this chapter for an hour and a half on my new ipad 


	4. So Sorry Stranger

**AN: Sorry for not uploading for nearly 3 weeks! It's just that school has been harsh with 3 AP classes, Italian and track and field practice. It's just been really crazy but I am uploading 4 chapters today to make up for it; 4,5,6 and 7. Sometimes the story will be OOC, like a sweet Cato or a seductive and friendly Katniss. Last chapter, Katniss walked out of the store, distracted, and crashed into a mysterious strange and lost her balance…**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, the characters or locations except for any new characters and locations I make up.**

Katniss lost her footing and braced herself to fall she was about to have, luckily, there wasn't many people in the mall to see it, so Katniss wouldn't be so embarrassed. "I hate my clumsiness," she inwardly thought. She squeezed her eyes shut , but never felt the fall, instead, she felt two strong arms grab the small of her back and the back of her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes and fou8nd herself staring into two worried, icey blue eyes. She was being pulled up straight, and it took her a moment to catch her breath.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Katniss mumbled, blushing a little and looking at the floor.

"Oh no, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I was very distracted too," the mysterious young man said, rubbing the back of his neck.

While they both awkwardly stood there in silence, Katniss took advantage of the time to analyze the stranger in fornt of her. It was a boy, well, a man, with tan skin, perfectly tousled golden hair, turquoise colored eyes, slim and perfect pink lips, and a chisled jaw. From waht she could see, he might be 6'2 and very muscular. He was wearing tight-ish black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, black Converse sneakers, black leather jacket and expensive-looking silver dog tags hanging off of a slim silver chain around his neck. He looked around her age. Katniss thought, "Damn, he's hot".

"I'm Cato," The stranger said, with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Katniss," Katniss said, in a voice much more powerful than she felt at the moment.

"You're new here," Cato said, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"What makes you think that?" Katniss asked with a small, seductive smile.

"Well, first, you have black hair, **(AN: in this story, Katniss has black hair, not dark brown) **grey eyes, olive skin, very skinny, and high cheekbones, you are most definitely NOT from here, and second, I think I would remember someone at least half as hot as you," Cato said with a seductive smirk.

Katniss blushed and looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing floor in the whole world.

Cato's smirk grew wider when he saw the beautiful young woman's reaction.

"Thanks," Katniss mumbled.

"You are most definitely welcome," Cato said back.

"So, Katniss, how old are you?" Cato asked.

"I'm 16. How about you?" Katniss asked back.

"I'm 16 too," Cato answered.

"I actually have to go home now," Katniss said, readjusting her jacket.

"Where do you live?" Cato asked.

"Near Cross lake, in the big, white mansion with the apple tree," Katniss answered.

"That's so cool, I live in the blue mansion to your right," Cato said enthusiatically.

"Really? That's awesome!" Katniss exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah it is. But wait, you live with Peter Crum?" Cato asked, confused.

"Yeah, he's my stepfather," Katniss muttered embarrassedly.

"Oh really? I didn´t know he got married. When did that happen?" Cato said.

"Just yesterday," Katniss answered.

"Wow," Cato said, with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Katniss awkwardly said.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood i gues," Cato said.

"Thank you," Katniss said.

"Hey, I'll see you soon right?" Cato asked nerveously.

"Um, yeah," Katniss said.

"Before you go, can I see your phone?" Cato asked Katniss.

"Sure," Katniss gave him her new phone.

Katniss watched as Cato did something with her cell phone and a couple of seconds later, he gave her the cellphone.

"Bye," Cato said with a seductive smirk again, turned around and walked away.

"Bye," Katniss muttered.

She turned around as well and left for her car. When she was just a couple of yards away from her car (well, her mother's car), her phone beeped loudly. Startled by the sound, Katniss took her blackberry out of her tote and looked at the screen. It said 'New Text'. She clicked on the text message icon.

'Hey, it's Cato, just thought you should have my number, you know in case you need something.'

Katniss smiled to herself and texted back; 'Thank you Cato :)'

Almost immediately, Cato texted back; 'Also, don't think I didn't see you checking me out back there.'

Katniss nearly dropped her phone at this and texted back; 'I wasn't the one calling the other hot remember...'

Cato replied, 'At least I admit that you're hot, you should admit you melted when you saw me.'

Katniss laughed and texted, 'Well I am hot, and no I didn't melt when I saw you, I was way too busy thinking I was hot.'

Cato texted back again; 'You wish you were as hot as I am ;)'

Katniss texted; 'TTYL, my mom and sister are coming and I've got to help them with their shopping.'

Cato replied quickly; 'K, TTYL.'

Katniss closed the conversation as her mother and sister got nearer and thought it would probably be a good idea to put a password on her phone. She clicked on the menu button quickly, then went to "TOOLS", "PASSWORD" and quickly typed her password 'mockingjay1', she went back to the main screen and clicked on the lock button.

Prim lifted her head and saw Katniss, she wolf whistled and cried out, "Katniss, you look really pretty."

Katniss blushed and saw that her sister was also wearing a new, sky blue dress that stopped just above her knees, was strapless and had very thin white lines on the fabric. As her mother and sister drew nearer, Katniss walked towards them and took some of their bags to the car. Thecar was actually not a car, it was a mini van used for the transportation of luggage so there was a lot of space to put the shopping. By the time they were done putting everything in the mini van, three out of four rows and the trunk were filled with hundreds of shopping bags. Katniss and Prim had to share the copilot seat with even more shopping bags on the floor, their laps and their hands.

When they got back to the house, Katniss and Prim noticed Peter wasn't there.

"Mom, where's Peter?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, he said he'd be back in one hour, at 6 pm, he went to get the tickets and information for our honeymoon," Rose said opening the trunk and the two doors on each side of the van.

"Where are you going mom?" Prim asked, opening the front door.

"Well, Peter said that he and I would be going for two weeks to Fiji," Rose said.

"And what's going to happen to us while you're gone?" Katniss asked, taking some shopping bags out of the car.

"Well, Katniss, you and Prim will be staying here with Felicia, the live-in housekeeper, she will clean the house and Robert, the chef will cook your meals, also Peter said that you oould have one of his cars, whichever you want, except the silver porsche because that's the car he uses for work," Rose said nonchalantly.

Katniss gaped at her mother in disbelief. Katniss was the happiest person alive, she had just gotten her driver's permit a couple of weeks ago and had wanted a car. She shrieked and cried out, "Oh my God, I have to thank Peter!".

"Actually Katniss, while we are on that subject, I will take your stuff up to your room while you decide which car you want," Rose said.

"Um, mom where do I go?" Katniss asked excitedly.

"Oh, silly me, you see that big cabin over there?" Rose asked Katniss while pointing at a big cabin to their left.

"Yeah," Katniss said.

"Here're the keys to open the garage door, and here's your control, to open the garage gates to put your car inside," Rose said to a bouncing Katniss, giving hera control and the keys to the garage.

**AN: Hey people, chapter five coming up next in about an hour ok? Haven't finished it, but I swear today I will post at least chapter 5 and and chapter 6.**

**-Katoloveforever (sofie) **


	5. My Car and My Sleepover

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to give you as many chapters today as possible because I don't know when I will be able to post again, maybe until the weekend, I mean I will post through my ipad but we saw what happened with chapter 3 and if it comes up scrwed up in the ipad it will most likely be fixed on the weekend. This week you will be having chapters 4,5,6 and 7 at the very leats, you deserve it for being so patient with me. So in the last chapter, Katniss met a new hot 16 year old named Cato and her mother Rose, gave her some pretty awesome unexpected news. Back to the story people, this is chapter 5; ****_My Car!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, certain locations, charatcers, brands and songs that may be displayed are not mine. I only own certain characters, locations, songs and brands that are of my own creation.  
**

Katniss practically bounced to the garage. She put the keys in the keyhole and opened the door. Her jaw automatically dropped to the ground. There were 15 cars parked in the garage, all of them different colors, new and shiny. "Wow, Peter sure knows how to take care of his cars," Katniss thought and laughed hysterically.

Katniss looked at each of the cars, tehre were two Mustangs; one the classic red and the other was dark blue, two Audi(s); both sport color black and the other one silver. There were two BMWs; same colors as the Audi(s), two Mercedes' the same as the other cars, black and silver. Most of the cars looked expensive and where either black or silver with the exception of the Mustangs and the... "Holy shit!" Katnis exclaimed, running towards the two Mini Coopers that were parked near the end. One of them was cherry red with the English flag painted on the roof and had beige interiors, the other one was dark green with dark brown interiors. Katniss didn't know which one to pick, the cherry red colored one was super hipster with the flag on the roof, but the dark green one was just like her bedroom, her cell phone, her personality, her forest and as much as she hated to admit, everything about the car somehow reminded her of her father.

She got in the drivers seat and it actually smelled like pine for some very strange reason. She felt super confortable in that car. Katniss saw that hanging off the middle mirror, were the keys, she took out a keychain that was her father's that was a golden mockingjay with an arrow in its beak and put the keys there. She got out of her brand new Mini Cooper 2014, walked towards the exit, turned off the lights and locked the door when she left.

After getting into the house, Katniss walked straight up to her room and saw her million bags on the floor and spilling over her bed and bedside tables, she felt super weird, she hated shopping and yet here she was, with a million new things, metaphorically speaking. Sho took her time opening each bag and putting everything on a hanger, box, drawer or surface. It took her three hours to finish cleaning up the mess in her room.

Katniss was rocking out to _Swimming _by Florence + the Machine singing at the top of her lungs and dancing while she tried on some of the stuff she bought. She was having the time of her life.

_Your songs remind me of swimming_  
_ Which I forgot when I started to sink_  
_ Drank further away from the shore_  
_ And deeper into the drink_

_ Sat on the bottom of the ocean,_  
_ A stern and stubborn rock_  
_ 'Cause your songs remind me of swimming,_  
_ But somehow I forgot_

_ I was sinking, but now I'm sunk_  
_ And I was drinking, and now I'm drunk_  
_ Your songs remind me of swimming_  
_ But somehow I forgot_

_ I tried to remember the chorus_  
_ I can't remember the verse_  
_ Cause that song that sent me swimming_  
_ Is now the life jacket that burst_

_ Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor_  
_ Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore_  
_ Your songs remind me of swimming_  
_ But I can't swim any more_

_ Pull me out the water, cold and blue_  
_ I open my eyes and I see that it's you_  
_ So I dive straight back in the ocean_  
_ So I dive straight back in the ocean_

_ Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest_  
_ Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest_  
_ And cross my fingers, and hope for the best_  
_ Then all of a sudden, I heard a note_

_ It started in my chest and ended in my throat_  
_ Then I realized, then I realized, then I realized_  
_ I was swimming, yes, I was swimming_  
_ And now I'm swimming, yes, I am swimming_

_ Your songs remind me of swimming_  
_ Which I forgot when I started to sink_  
_ Your songs remind me of swimming_  
_ Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_ Oh, your songs remind me of swimming_  
_ Which I forgot when I started _  
_ Your songs remind me of swimming_  
_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

Katniss was singing, this was one of her favorite songs, mostly all of the Florence + the Machine songs were her favorites, but this one had to be one of her all time favorites, as well as _My Boy Builds Coffins _and _Bird Song_. She heard a knock when she had a blonde wig with a blood-red bandana, black ray ban sun glasses, ripped jeans, military boots, a black leather jacket and a Pink Floyd t-shirt, and was singing Pink Floyd's _Another Brick in the Wall._  
She paused the song, walked towards her closed door and opened it a bit.

What she saw, made her want to roll on the floor laughing. She forgot she still had a good four days before going back to school and that she had invited Glimmer to have their random pajama party they had every week. The point of calling their Pajama Parties random is because they have to wear something weird, like they have to wear a costume to the pajama party.

Glimmer was dressed in a white t-shirt had done her hair so that it looked tousled in the front and kind of slicked in the back, she was wearing blue contacts, a black leather jacket, her dog's tags, tight, black skinny jeans, black converse and a seductive smirk. Apparently Katniss forgot she had told Glimmer something earlier in the afternoon over the phone.

"´Sup hottie," Glimmer said in her deep voice, leaning on the doorframe.

At this, Katniss burst out laughing and doubled ove, clutching her rib cage. Glimmer was killing Katniss with that costume. Tears were running down Katniss' face and it took her about five minutes to control her breathing and wipe the tears off her face.

"So, hottie, what's your name?" Glimmer said, smirking seductivelyat Katniss.

"Katniss, what about you, blondie?" Katniss said back, smirking seductively as well.

"I'm Cato, the mall hottie," Glimmer said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What brings you here, hot stuff?" Katniss said, rubbing her 'biceps'.

"Well, I wanted to see for myslef, the new Richy McHottie," Glimmer purred seductively.

"Here I am, the hottie that is very rich apparently," Katniss purred back, still rubbing Glimmer's 'biceps'.

"I can see," Glimmer said, but at the very end she lost it and started laughing like a maniac.

"Glitter, you outdid yourself," Katniss gasped, recovering from a second laughing attack.

"I know that princess," Glimmer gasped back, closing the door behind her. "By the way princess, you look amazing in the rock and roll costume,"

"Well thank you glitter, i was feeling Pink Floyd-y," Katniss said, sitting on her bed.

"I can see that, but hey princess," Glimmer said, looking in the mirror and re-adjusting her hair so it would be perfect.

"Time for our Pajama Party Pic #364 (**AN: I did the math, they have been doing the weekly Pajama Parties for 7 years, no exceptions.**)" Katniss said, getting her camara from her bedside table.

"OMG, I can't believe it's been 7 years," Glimmer exclaimed walking towards Katniss.

"Yeah, me neither, this pic has to be extra special because it is the first Pajama Party Pic in this new house," Katniss exclaimed and got into a pose.

Glimmer had a seductive smirk and had added a pair of black ray bans to her costume, so her eyes were hidden but she put them midway her nose, so the contacts could be seen. Katniss stuck her tounge out and made the rock and roll sign with the left hand while hugging Glimmer's neck with her left arm. Glimmer put her left arm around Katniss' shoulder's too. They took their picture in the closet so that the backround was a million pieces of clothing behind them. The camara clicked and Katniss ran to her laptop. She took the camara's cable and plugged it into the computer. Katniss plugged her mac to the wireless printer and printed out the picture on special, shiny paper.

When they both got back from the printer in the third floor, Katniss took out their album and put the picture inside it while labeling a white sticker with the date, cotume name, and location. She put the sticker on the corner of the picture, closed the album and put it back on the shelf that was next to the window.

**AN: Hey people, chapter 5 is done and I thought this was a great stopping point. I may put chapter 6 up today or most likely tomorrow.**

**-Love Katoloveforever (sofie)  
**


	6. Katniss and Glimmer: sexy troublemakers

**AN: So people what did you think of chapter 4 and 5, again I apologize that I hadn't uploaded in really long. So, for those who care, i will tell you why i haven´t uploaded; i was lazy one week, went to san diego the next week, my friend's dad died two weeks ago and i had to be there for him, i had eight tests, 5 quizes and 3projects last week and i am uploading this week. Now, without further ado, chapter 6, ****_Glimmer and Katniss, the sexy troublemakers._**

Katniss woke up because Glimmer and her amazing sleeping habits (the great sarcasm) had awoken her. Glimmer kept on saying things in her sleep about a boy she met during the summer at a summer job she had in a law firm. His name was awful, Marvel Tripp, and had literally kicked Katniss out of bed. Katniss did not appreciate this because it was 8 am and they had gone to sleep at 3 am. Mumbling obsenities under her breath, Katniss quietly put on a pair of fluffy slippers and walked to her door.

She walked stealthily down the staircase and through the house. When she arrived at the first landing, she walked towards the bathroom to look at her most likely horrible apperance. When she opened the bathroom door and turned on the light, she indeed almost let out a small shriek. Her appearance wasn't horrible, it was the complete oposite. She had the same pajamas from the night before, the green tanktop showed off her curves and accentuated them for some unknown reason today, she had her pajama short shorts that were a dark brown, today they hugged her ass perfectly and she didn't have any bags or dark purple circles underneath her eyes. And her slightly curly brown hair was glossy and silky and to her huge surprise, IT DIDN'T HAVE ANY KNOTS!

Katniss looked at her reflection in disbelief, today her eyes even looked silver instead of a duller grey. She pulled her hair into a slightly messy, high pony tail and walked out of the bathroom. Suddenly, her phone beeped loudly and echoed around the house. Very startled and afraid to wake up the people inside the house, Katniss ran right back to the same bathroom she hadleft seconds before and put her phone on vibrate for good measure before looking at the new text.

'You should learn to keep your stereo volume down! I think I may have lost my sense of hearing yesterday night! :D' Cato said.

Katniss blushed at the fact that Cato had heard not only the stereo, but most likely her singing with Glimmer.

'Yeah, sorry about that, my best friend Glimmer and I were having our weekly random paama party' Katniss texted.

'WEEKLY? Now for sure I am going to loose my hearing! And what kind of name is Glimmer?! It's ridiculous!' Cato texted.

**AN: k, so you don't get confused, I'll change the texting format, you'll see what I mean in a second**

**K-** Her name is not ridiculous!...Well maybe a little girly... BUT not ridiculous!

**C-** k, sorry, ur friend, my bad

**K- **don't worry about it. So, a guy like you at home, with still four days left in summer... that's... interesting.

**C-** Specify your comment, a guy like me?

Katniss blushed at what she would have to say to answer Cato's question truthfully. She hesitated a second before texting Cato back.

**K- **Yeah, you know...

**C- **No,I don't. 'Cause you see; if I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I?

**K- **I think you do know what I mean, you just want your ego to rise even more. You looked like a big ego-ed type of guy.

**C- **Ouch! That kinda hurt ;)

**K- **Fine, if you will stop acting like a complete idiot I will tell you what I mean.

**C- **That's the spirit! But, BTW, don't call me and idiot, it hurt my feelings ;).

**K- **A good looking guy who looks like he has lots of friends and popularity.

**C- **Good looking guy?! What is your problem? Are you by any chance blind?! I am hot and sexy and great almost godly looking.

**K-** Cocky much? ;)

**C-** Very much ;D

Katniss laughed at Cato's cockiness and stupitity for a second before texting one more time.

**K- **Hey Cato, why are you up so early?

**C-** Well, I jog, well more like run, in the mornings around the lake everyday at 9am when there's a little more light from the sun on weekends and and 7am during weekdays.

**K-** Well that's what I call dicipline, I wouldn't dream of waking up at 8am on the weekends to go jogging.

**C- **Do we have a lazy head? :) But, if you can't wake up this early on the weekends, what are you doing up?

**K- **Glimmer literally kicked me out of bed this morning when she was asleep and I couldn't go back to sleep.

**C-** What does your friend Glimmer Shimmer look like?

Katniss silently chuckeld at Cato's nickname for her Gliter.

**K- **She has been my best friend for a little over 7 years, she is very tall, about six inches taller than me, has emerald green eyes, is very skinny and toned from being in the volleyball team at my old school, she has nice curves, lon, wavy golden hair and fair skin.

**C- **Quitethe pair of lookers now aren't you both? She sounds very hot indeed. And sleeping in bed together, wow, even hotter! ;)

**K- **She is indeed very hot, as her best friend I am obligated to say that. And you're gross.

**C-** You really cracked me up with that one, hey, umm, it's 8:50 so I gotta get out of my house to start jogging. See you later?

Katniss squealed a little, jumped for a second and blushed at Cato's last text. Talk about weird.

**K- **Sure, see you later.

Katniss walked out of the bathroom for the second time that morning with a small smile on her face and walked to the kitchen to ask for some breakfast.

Just a few seconds after she went into the kitchen to find Robert, the chef, to make her and Glimmer some breakfast when, speak of the devil, Glimmer came into the kitchen smiling brightly with her hair in a kinda messy ponytail too.

"Hey, Richy McHottie, how did you sleep last night?" Glimmer asked while cracking her neck.

"Very well until SOMEONE literally kicked me out of my own comfy bed!" Katniss said, emphasizing the word SOMEONE and nudging Glimmer in the ribs playfully.

"Ouch!" Glimmer said, acting hurt while rubbing her side.

"ANYHOW, guess who texted me this morning!" Katniss squealed a bit.

"OMG, Hottie Blondie!" Glimmer squealed, grabbed Katniss hand and pulling her down to sit on the floor.

"You SOOOO gotta tell me about it!" Glimmer squealed.

"Why talk when I can simply show you the texts?" Katniss asked, handing Glimmer the phone excitedly.

Glimmer read the conversation between her BFF and the mall hottie, Cato, and let out small gasps, smiles and chuckles here and there as she read, up until the point where she read that Cato had called her name ridiculous, se let out an outraged gasp.

Katniss silently laughed at Glimmer's expression over her name on Cato's text.

As Glimmer finished reading the text, Katniss got up and pulled Glimmer with her to go find some breakfast.

"There is no way in hell that Blondie will get away with calling my name ridiculous." Glimmer said outraged.

"There is no chance in hell we can get him back for that one." Katniss said.

"Yes there is and we are going to get him back for that comment!" Glimmer said evilly.

"Glitter, I'm starving, can your evil schemes wait for a bit?" Katniss whinned a bit.

"NO! How can you think about having breakfast right now?! I got the perfect plan." Glimmer smiled evilly and let out an evil chuckle under her breath.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Katniss sighed, rolling her eyes at her friends childlike silliness.

"Here's the plan..."

Ten minutes later, at 9:40am, Katniss and Glimmer had on a couple of sexy bikinis, four inch, pointed heels, sunglasses, big floppy hats and a couple of milkshakes with them on the lake shore.

Both of them flopped down on two beach beds (two wicker based "beds" with comfy water proof matresses) and put their milkshakes on a table in between with a bottle of sunscreen. Glimmer took off her hat and heels and stowed them on the right side of her beach bed and stretched across the surface on her elbows behind her back as support. Katniss did the same and spotted a shirtless, tanned body running, just a hundred yards away.

"Glitter! He's the one over there running this way." Katniss hissed at Glimmer.

Glimmer pulled her sunglasses down a bit so she could see the moving body better.

"Damn! That's one mighty fine piece of ass!" Glimmer said putting her sunglasses again in the right postition and positioning her body again in the sexy position she had before.

"So are you sure this brilliant plan of yours is gonna work?" Katniss said, positioning herself jut like Glimmer had.

"He's a 16 year old hottie, this plan is flawless!" Glimmer said with a smirk.

**AN: Not exactly a POV change, but just looking briefly at the scene from Cato's place. **

Cato was running along the shore line, shirtless of course as always, listening to his ipod when he suddenly noticed two very hot girls about a hundred yards away from him, bathing in the morning sun in sexy bikinis, exposing their hot, tan, toned bodies for the world to see.

'Wow, just wow, merry christmas to me' Cato thought with his trademark seductive smirk spreading across his face.

When he was just ten meters away, he noticed that one of the hot girls, the one with a black and white striped bikini had long, silky, and sort fo curly black hair. The other one had very beautiful long golden hair and was wearing a black and white pola dotted bikini.

Cato then realized that it was Katniss in the striped bikini and her friend, Glitter or Glimmer or Shimmer, in the polka dot bikini.

Cato slowed down as he neared the two sexy girls and said;

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, Katniss the new hot neighbor and her best friend with the ridiculously girly name."

**AN: Back to our sexy hottie girls. ;)**

Katniss looked at Cato with a seductive smirk on her face and she pulled down her sunglasses a bit so that they were halfway down her nose.

Glimmer did the same, except that she sexily winked at Cato, still knowing that Cato was Katniss' and he had her own prince charming to think about.

"Well hello there Cato, didn't expect to see you so soon." Katniss said seductively.

Cato appeared a little taken aback by this new sexy side of Katniss and he seemed to like it a lot.

"Me neither, Katniss, would you like to present me to your other hottie friend?" Cato asked sexily too.

"Glimmer. Pleasure to meet you" Glimmer said nonchalantly.

"Cato, pleasure to meet you too." Cato answered.

"Okay, now that we know each other, would you mind rubbing some sunscreen on both of our back, we don't want to get a sunburn." Glimmer said innocently, handing him the sunscreen.

"Okay, sure" Cato answered, eagerly taking the sunscreen.

Katniss sexily made her way to Glimmer's beach bed two feet to her right. She sat next to Glimmer, as Cato put some sunscreen on Glimmer's back first. Glimmer moaned a bit, softly of course as it was all part of the plan, and said that Cato's hands were amazing.

When Cato was finished with Glimmer, he did the same to Katniss, Katniss also moaned a little bit because it was also very funny that Cato's hands were actually really good and felt really nice on her skin.

"Mmm, Cato rub a little harder it feels sooo good!" Katniss said with a small sly smile that Cato couldn't see.

Cato did as told and thought that it probably was the luckiest day of his life, how wrong he was.

About two seconds later, as part of the plan, Gale and Marvel **(Glimmer and Marvel met at a summer job in a law firm the summer before, Marvel is one year older than Glimmer and is a junior in Katniss' old school, G & M officially met in the law firm, they didn't know the other existed before that, he is also Gale's friend.) **walked out onto the shore and towards Glimmer and Katniss.

"Hey dude, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Gale said 'angrilly' striding towards Katniss looking 'meanacing'.

"W-w-what?" Cato asked startled.

"Did you not hear, me? I asked what were you doing to my girlfriend?" Gale asked again, just a meter away from them.

"I-I-I..." Cato stuttered confused, startled and a little scared of not one but TWO muscly, tall and older guys. He could take one but not two at the same time without getting injured.

"Why were you touching MY Glimmer?" Marvel asked 'possesively'.

Cato was even more taken aback and backed away like five feet from the 'innocent' looking girls and putting his hand up in surrender and defense.

Katniss and Glimmer stood next to Gale and Marvel while the other two guys tormented poor Cato.

"I swear I didn't do anything to either of your grilfriends." Cato stated firmly and yet looking a little freaked out.

Cato suddenly was even more confused when the girls started laughing hysterically and the other two huge guys chuckled and high fived each other.

"You don't call me or my name ridiculous without getting a punishment." Glimmer stated smugly and a little evilly while packing hers and Katniss' stuff away in a bag.

"What?" Cato asked more confused than ever.

"Gale isn't my boyfriend and Marv. over here isn't Glimmer's boyfriend either."Katniss said smiling proudly at her friend's idea and at their success.

"We fooled ya, as a payback revenge for calling my name ridiculous." Glimmer said smilng broadly as she took both Marvel and Gale by the arms and walked back to the house.

Katniss looked at Cato with a small amused smile on her face before turning her back on him and walking with her friends back to her house to have some delicious breakfast.

"Never mess with Glimmer, Cato, she'll always make you pay! And oh, sorry for the scare, but it was Glimmer's revenge, not¿w we're even, text you later!" Katniss called back at Cato while heading to her house.

**AN: Damn those silly, revengeful girls! hahaha, really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hope to be able to write soon again, hopefully I will be able to write again tomorrow. As always read and review!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Katoloveforever**


	7. New School and People Part:1

**PLEASE READ AN, DON'T BLOW IT OFF, PLEASE I AM BEGGING, I WISH I HAD A LITTLE MORE REVIEWS, I mean 5,077 people have read my story, 73 alerts, 34 favs and only 44 reviews! please review, people, it really does make my day and I promise to work harder. I am having a rough time right now and a little appreciation would be nice.**

**AN: I know that I have been MIA and that I probably don't deserve reviews but I promise that if you review, I will sleep only three hours in order to update, for example there's still the rest of today, tomorrow, and rest of the weekend free to update. It's 3:30 am and I am typing like crazy for this new chapter and chapter 1 in my new story Reaping Love, also Catoniss btw. On to the story, chapter 7, ****_New School and... People_**

It has been three days since Katniss' pajama party and the Cato prank. She has spent every morning with Cato since. After Cato's two hour jog, he met Katniss at the same beach beds and eat breakfast with her. Katniss took fruit, orange juice and whatever Robert (the chef) made for breakfast. They talked about anything and everything. Katniss was liking Cato more and more, it turns out that Cato also likes the same bands and music as Katniss, is captain of the football and soccer team in Panem High, and isn't the typical dumb jock. What Katniss didn't know was that Cato was liking Katniss more and more as well.

Now it was 6:30 am and Katniss is waking up to go to her new school, Panem High.

'Here we go, now I definitely am a new person.' Katniss thinks to herself while getting in the shower.

She washes her body and hair with new stuff she bought from her shopping trip, leaving her smelling woodsy, natural and a little like raspberries.

She gets out of the shower by 6:45 and starts to panic, she is waking up a little to late for her taste, but she brushes this off as she goes to her closet to pick what she is going to wear to school today. She's worried that if she doesn't pick the correct thing to wear, she will, most likely not get any friends from this school filled with stuck up rich kids.

'At least I'll have Cato, right?', Katniss questions herself but then shakes her head thinking of when she became weak and started relying on others.

She skimms her eyes through her full closet and drawers to find something decent, appropriate and Katniss-like to wear. She finally decides on wearing a cream colored skirt with a solid backround with a second layer of lace on top, a flowery loose top, a camel colored belt, a pair of two inch high heeled camel colored boots, and a plain rosy colored bracelet. Katniss looks at herself in her mirror and applies a thin layer of kind of sparkly, strawberry chapstick and puts her hair in her trademark, french side braid. She approves of her reflection and gets her things ready for school.

Katniss practically stumbles down through the three flights of strairs and into the kitchen in a matter of seconds. She really didn't want to be late for school, even though it starts at eight and she still has forty-five minutes left until schol starts, she is very nervous to say say the least.

"Good morning Katniss!" Prim says cheerfully just as Katniss dumps her kind of heavy backpack on the ground and serves herself some scrambled eggs and orange juice.

"Morning Little Duck!" Katniss wheezes, a little out of breath.

"Why so flustered Kat?" Prim asks, munching on an apple.

"I am just so nervous to be the new kid AND also being late on the first day of school," Katniss admits.

"It's going to be fine Kat, I'm really nervous too," Prim tells Katniss with a small smile.

"That's what I'm supposed to say to you Little Duck, not the other way around," Katniss says, feeling guilty that her little sister is being the comforting one.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you'll have Cato," Prim states with a small knowing smile.

"Yes, but you'll have no one, and I am worried about that," Katniss tells Prim, but she's really not worried, EVERYONE eventually falls in love with Prim, you just can't help it; she's sweet, funny, witty, charming and innocent.

"Oh Katniss, don't fuss about it, sure I'm nervous but I am not the socially challenged one am I?" Prim taunts and flashes a knowing smile while lightly shaking her head.

"Prim! Since when are you so knowing?" Katniss says in disbelief, letting out a short chuckle.

"As you and mom have stated many times before, I am observant," Prim states, getting up from her chair.

'And wise beyond your years Little Duck', Katniss thinks, also getting up and putting her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Come on Katniss, we still have to burch our teeth and get to school, it's 7:25 already!" Prim calls out, exiting the kitchen in a hurry.

'Crap! Is it that late?! When did time fly?' Katniss thinks while running out of the kitchen and up to her room. Thank God that these small high heeled boots are not only pretty, but comfortable too.

* * *

Finally by 7:35, both Katniss and Prim have brushed their teeth, checked for anything that was missing, their appearances, and gotten a kiss from their very groggy mother.

"Little Duck, please put your seatbelt on!" Katniss says while pulling out of the driveway in a hurry to drop Prim off at Panem MS (hilariously enough, the initials would be PMS) and then rushing to PHS.

Luckily the schools were like five minutes away from home and two blocks away from each other. Katniss arrives at Prim's school in record time too.

"Bye Little Duck, hope you have a great first day!" Katniss calls out to her sister.

"You too!" Prim calls back.

Katniss drives at the maximum speed she can and gets to school at 7:50. She very luckilly finds a perfect parking spot almost instantly and runs out of her car to the office.

* * *

Finally after asking a very nice, dark skinned, petite girl named Rue where the office was, she gets there quickly and a very colorfully dressed woman named Effie Trinkett, the secretary, gives her her schedule, locker number and combination and a map to the school.

The warning bell rings just as Katniss leaves her stuff at her locker and she hurries off to homeroom in room 31 on the East Wing. She barely makes it to the classroom when the bell rings, Katniss scanns her sorroundings quickly to find an empty spot. She sees that almost everyone is talking to other people, joking around, greeting each other and such. She finds an empty spot in the left back corner of the room and makes a bee line for it, while being able to go unnoticed. The teacher, Mr. Seneca Crane, gets everyone settled in their seats and quiet in a matter of a couple of minutes.

"Hello, my name is Seneca, Seneca Crane and you may call me Mr. Crane or Mr. C, understood?" Mr. C asks.

A few mumble or nod their heads in response.

"OK, now that that's settled, let's move on to the next thing in hand, roll call," Mr. C announces.

"Cresta, Annie"

"Here," a pretty dark haired, green eyed girl says shyly from up front.

"Copper, Beetee"

"Here," a badass-looking boy with curly brown hair from the middle of the room lazily calls out.

"Crypton, Thresh"

"Here," mumbles a monstrous, dark skinned boy from Katniss' right.

"Everdeen, Katniss"

"Here," Katniss calls out from her seat. Everyone in the room turns to look at Katniss with different thoughts in their eyes, but nonetheless, everyone is looking at the pretty brunette with silver eyes.

"Knight, Clover"

"Yea?" a petite brunette calls out distractedly from the front of the room.

"Mason Johanna"

"What do you want?" snapps a girl from the middle of the room with a stormy gaze, cocky smirk and spiky jet-black hair.

"Odair, Finnick"

"Mornin' " a gorgeous boy in the front, with tan skin, penetrating green eyes, copper hair and what looked like the body of a true athlete seductively purrs.

Mr. C rolls his eyes at his interesting mix of students.

"Sly, Melissa"

"Here," a very pretty red haired girl quietly calls out from the back too.

"Storm, Boggs"

"Always here" says a boy from the left front corner of the room who looks like he's from the millitary with a calculating look, stoic face, rigid posture and strong muscles.

Mr. C finally calls out the tenth, and last student on the list.

"Titan, Brutus"

"Here" drawls a voice from the very center of the classroom who looks well-built and arrogant as hell.

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's welcome Panem High's newest student, Miss Katniss Everdeen," Mr. C said, looking in Katniss' direction.

Once again, ten pairs of eyes look at Katniss and she becomes uncomfortable by the attention.

Some mumble their greetings, others openly say welcome and others simply stares.

"OK, since today is the first ay of school, and we have ten minutes left, you may get out of your seats, roam around and talk to each other for the rest of the time," Mr. C calls out to his students, regaining their full attention on him again.

Everyone gets up and starts talking to each other, except for Katniss of course, she knew no one and no one knew her. So naturally, Katniss, being the social outcast she is, simply sinks down into her seat and quietly studies everyone, their looks, personalities and friends.

"Well hello there Hottie," a seductive voice purrs, drawing Katniss out of her trance.

Katniss whipps her head to the front and she saw in front of her, the attractive, green eyed boy who obviously dripps sex sexily smirking at her.

"Hi," Katniss replies curtly.

"What was your name lovely? Katniss was it?" the green eyed boy asks with a coy smile.

"Yes, Katniss Everdeen, you are... Odair..." Katniss trails off.

"Finnick, Finnick Odair, lovely, but you can call me Finn," Finnick purrs, sticking out his hand for Katniss to shake.

Katniss eyes Finnick, the green eyed boy, and then his stretched out hand hesitantly before shaking it.

Finnick seeing her hesitance to shake his hand then says seductively, "I don't bite lovely, unless that's what you're into, then I do bite."

"Nice to meet you Finnick," Katniss says, fighting the strong urge to roll her eyes at Finnick's bluntness.

"Please, don't sit here, come meet the others," Finnick purrs, pulling Katniss up.

"W-w-w-what?" Katniss stammers.

"Lovely, don't worry," Finnick says, pulling Katniss with him to the middle of the room where everyone is currently talking, and horsing around.

"Hey everyone, meet the lovely Katniss Everdeen," Finnick calls out to the group of teenagers.

Everyone suddenly went quiet for a moment and looks at Katniss curiously. The pretty dark haired girl with stricking green eyes, is the first to break the silence.

"Hi Katniss, I'm Annie, Annie Cresta," Annie greets Katniss with a sweet smile and warm eyes.

This seemed to wake eveyone up from their trance and they all start formally introducing themselves to Katniss.

"Hey Kat, my name's Johanna, but I prefer to be called Jo or Mason, and if you don't there's consequences." the spiky haired girl replies with a menacing smirk.

"Nice to meet you Jo," Katniss says with a calculating look in her eyes. She is wary of everyone except for Annie and maybe Finnick.

"Clover, but I hate that name so just Clove," the petite brunette calls out.

"My name is Melissa, but everyone calls me Mel," the red head says.

"Thresh is the big, scary guy back there,the blond is Brutus, and the other scary dude that's talking to them is Boggs, the brown haired one I mean," Finnick pointes out the three big guys who are talking what appeared to be sports, a little far from the group.

"And I am Beetee, I like to be called Beet, though," the badass boy says, on the far right of the group.

"Nice to meet you all," Katniss replied politely.

"Our pleasure Kitten," Finnick says.

Katniss looked at Finnick with an incredulous look, "Kittnen? Really?"

"Oh, don't mind Finn, he's such a flirt, this is how he talks to everyone, and I do mean every single person in this school, even the teachers. It's just his personality, don't take him seriously, he's dating Annie, and he's completely whipped," Johanna tells Katniss.

Annie blushes a little and Finnick puts an arm around her.

"That's right Kitten, I'm a flirt, and you can't deny that I am incredicly hot and amazing," Finnick purrs.

"Oh and he's an ass sometimes and is VERY full of himself," Clove tells Katniss, putting emphasis on the word VERY.

"Alright then, so let me get this straight, you're Clove, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Melissa, and Beetee correct?" Katniss inquires.

Everyone nods.

"OK, and those big, hunky, and mean-looking guys are Thresh, Brutus and Boggs, right?" Katniss asks again.

Everyone nods again.

"Perfect, because I'm going to at least know some of my classmate's names," Katniss says.

"Oh, sit with us during lunch!" Annie squeals.

"With who?" Katniss asks Annie.

"Well; Finn, Jo, Mel, Beet, Thresh, Brutus, Boggs, Rue, and me," Annie answers cheerfully.

"Don't forget, blondie number two," Jo interjects.

"Blondie number two?" Katniss asks.

"She means Cato, our other friend," Clove replies for Jo.

_Cato, _the name bounces around in her head for a moment and then Katniss suddenly realizes that she will be eating lunch with Cato and that she can't wait for lunch.

"Alright, thank you for the invitation," Katniss thanks Annie.

"You're welcome," Annie replies.

And then the bell rings and it's time for first period.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Love it? Review people! This is only part 1, give me acouple of hours to rest, it's 6 am, I've been writing two and a half hours, I promise that I will update chapter 8 later. Don't forget to check out my newest story and review, favorite and follow.**

**Like always,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katoloveforever**

**ALMOST FORGOT!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own the amazing Hunger Games series, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. If I did own it, I would keep Cato alive and all to myself, JK ;) REVIEW PEOPLE! AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY.**


	8. New School and People Part:2

**AN: What did I tell you? Just a couple of hours of sleep and I would be back on track with the story. Please review, I would definitely adore some new reviews for this story and my other story, Reaping Love. On to chapter eight, ****_New School and... People Part:2_**

Katniss basically runs out of room 31 like she has her butt lit on fire. She runs to her locker to get her books and things she'll need for first period AP Physics. She looks at her schedule and it's in room 25 on the east wings, where she just came from. She runs to the classroom in order to not get there late on the first day of school, she feels it wouldn't do much good on her part to be late in a new schoolon the firt day.

As Katniss gets there, she scanns the room for any familiar faces and a seat. She sees that the dark skinned girl from the morning, Rue, and Thresh were in her class. Katniss is super relieved that there's at least two familiar faces in this crowded classroom and finds a seat near the back.

* * *

'First period was very boring, it's AP Physics, what to expect right?' Katniss thinks to herself. She runs back to her locker at an Olympic speed to leave her things in there and get what's needed for Biology.

"Room 85, north wing; Room 85 north wing..." Katniss repeats under her breath as she scanns the map in her hands to find her next classroom, asnd she distractedly bumps into a wall.

...Wait! Walls aren't warm, or moving... Katniss realizes she didn't walk into a wall, she walked into icy blue eyes and muscles.

"You _have_ to admit that this is quite ironic," Cato chuckles, still holding onto Katniss.

Katniss blushes a little and clears her throat before she quietly says, "Tell me about it".

"So, now that we have bumped into each other on this lovely morning, can I ask where you're headed?" Cato inquires, with an amused smirk etched on his handsome face.

"Biology," Katniss states, straightening her belt and adjusting her backback.

"Cool, I was actually headed over there right now," Cato says with a small smile.

"Cool," Katniss replies, not knowing what else to say.

"Finnick tells me most of my friends have already met you in homeroom," Cato says, walking beside Katniss towards the north wing.

"Yeah I met them all this morning," Katniss states stupidly.

"He also tells me you're going to eat lunch with us," Cato says.

"Yeah, that's OK with you right?" Katniss asks Cato a little nervously.

"Of course! I actually was going to invite you to eat lunch with us today anyways!" Cato exlaims.

"Really? Why?" Katniss inquires, very confused as to why someone as popular as Cato would like her to hang out with his cool, popular friends.

"Because you're my friend and you're actually kinda cool," Cato tells Katniss.

Katniss doesn't know why it kind of stung when Cato said the word _friend _so casually.

But she quickly recovers and states with a cocky smirk, "Kinda cool? Seriously? I'm awesome!"

Cato starts laughing as they reach the classroom, "You've only met Finnick for like 15 minutes and he's already rubbed off on you."

"Shut up!" Katniss exclaims, playfully nudging Cato on the ribs.

"Oh you know it's funny," Cato laughs.

The bell rings and Cato leads Katniss to a table in the middle of the room.

"Hope you don't mind being my Biology partner for the semester," Cato tells Katniss with a smile while sitting down on one of the chairs.

" 'Course I don't," Katniss says, doing the same as Cato.

A plump, wrinkly, old lady walks into the classroom and calls out to the students, "Alright twerps, welcome to Biology II, My name is Grace Sae, but you may call me Sae or Miss Grace capiche?"

Again, some nod their heads, others mutter responses and others simply stay silent.

"OK you stinky teenagers, let's start class," Sae states with an amused smile.

"Since you've been here a year longer than me, do you know anything about this teacher?" Katniss quietly asks Cato, pulling her notebook and pen out.

"Oh yeah, Juniors say that this was their favorite class, they say she's cool and she may look all old and cryptic but that she's a bomb," Cato states.

"Cool," Katniss says, deciding to pay attention in class.

* * *

Second period goes without incident and all too soon for both Katniss and Cato, class is over and time for third period starts.

"What do you have next?" Cato asks Katniss once they're exiting the classroom.

"Model United Nations with Ms. Paylor in room 17, west wing," Katniss says, looking at her schedule.

"No kidding, I applied for MUN last year too," Cato says with a smile.

"That's really awesome, where's the classroom?" Katniss asks.

"Oh, where's your locker?" Cato asks Katniss.

"It's PHS320," Katniss tells Cato.

"Oh, then from your locker, it's straight down the hall, turn left on the first corner and then it's at the end of the hall, on the right side I think," Cato says to Katniss.

"OK, I'll meet you there in a moment," Katniss says, hurrying to her locker.

* * *

All during third period MUN, Katniss and Cato, paid little attention on the class and paid more attention to each other in the back of the classroom, joking around, talking and Katniss asking questions about his friends, those who she would be having lunch with.

Of course Katniss, didn't miss all of the mean stares and dirty glares coming from more than half the girls and some boys in her class.

"Cato, why are all those girls glaring at me?" Katniss quitly asked Cato, utterly confused.

"Well, dear Katniss, they must be jelaous that hot, amazing Cato, who they have 'known' all of their lives, hasn't even given them a glance and is animatedly talking to the new girl," Cato states simply with a carefree shrug.

"That, I can maybe get, but what's with those boys?" Katniss asks Cato again, 'surely they couldn't all have a crush on Cato.

"Well, like I told you when we first bumped into each other at the mall, you are very _veeeery; _hot, pretty, smart and sweet.

"I don't see your point," Katniss blushed, clueless and flattered by Cato's compliments. 'I'm not pretty or sweet, and I may be smart but I am most definitely hot, what does Cato see?' Katniss thought to herself.

"My point, you clueless dummy, is that they are jealous of me, I mean, they always have, look at me, I'm gorgeous, smart and I am an athlete, _AND_ now they must be angry at me that I have the balls to talk to the hot, new girl and they don't," Cato tells Katniss with an amused smirk, patting the top of her head.

"OK; one, you have a very big ego don't you? and two, jelaous of you for talking to me? Please, that is the most absurd thing I've ever heard, and I've been friends with Glimmer for 7 years so I've heard plenty absurd things," Katniss says with an arched eyebrow and a quizzical stare.

"I do have a big ego, and you know you love it, and also it is not absurd, I mean look at you in your pretty _mini _skirt and flowery top," Cato says with a sexy smirk, practically undressing Katniss with his eyes.

"Hey, you ass, eyes up here!" Katniss exclaims, slapping his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cato whines, rubbing his arm in mock hurt.

"Don't you act all innocent on me Cato Alexander Ludwig!" Katniss exclaims quietly.

"I'm not acting innocent Kat," Cato says, playfully pouting.

Katniss huffs amused and annoyed at the same time.

"We should probably pay attention now," Katniss tells Cato.

"Class is going to be over in like 30 seconds anyway," Cato tells Katniss, getting his stuff together.

"Wait, so you're telling me that we spent the ENITRE first day of MUN fooling around and joking?" Katniss states in disbelief.

"Yup, pretty much. Like they say, time flies when you're having fun," Cato tells Katniss with a smirk.

"Indeed it does," Katniss mutters getting her stuff together too.

The bell rings and Cato turns around to face Katniss.

"What do you have next?"

"I don't know, let me check," Katniss says, looking at her schedule.

"Italian with Professor Cinna in room 18, wast wing. Oh! right next door," Katniss exclaims.

"That's too bad, I have Spanish," Cato says.

"But lunch is after this right?" Katniss asks.

"Yup," Cato tells her turning around to leave the classroom.

"Wait! Two quick questions," Katniss calls out at Cato's retreating figure.

"Yeah?" Cato asks, 15 feet away from her.

"One: do we need anything for laungage class? And two: where do I meet you guys for lunch?" Katniss asks quickly.

"One: nope, they provide the notebook and textbook on the first day, then you take it to your locker and bring it on your own everyday, two: I'll come get you as soon as class is over from your classroom," Cato replies quickly and leaves running before Katniss can utter a word.

* * *

Fourth period flies by really fast, and Katniss finds that Italian is very easy to learn. Professor Cinna is very nice and charming. Not in the creepy pedophile way, but in the supportive, welcoming, patient teacher kind of charming.

As soon as class is over, Katniss gets up from her chair and walks to the door where Cato is already waiting for her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Katniss asks Cato.

"Spanish is room 20, and the teacher always lets us out 5 minutes before anyone else," Cato says nonchalatly.

"Oh, OK, can I leave my stuff in my locker, my bag is really heavy?" Katniss asks Cato.

"Yeah, perfect, I already left my stuff so yeah," Cato says akwardly finishing the sentence.

"OK, then let's get going, I'm star- really hungry," Katniss says quietly, she almost said starving, she had already nearly starved and this was not starving.

Before she could take half a step, Cato put one of his thick, muscular arm in front of her, succesfully stopping her.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked Cato curiously.

Cato remained silent but took her backpack and slung it over his shoulder in one fluid movement.

"Cato what are you doing?" Katniss asks.

"Can't have a lady carry a heavy backpack, can we?" Cato replies with a small smile.

"Oh please, I can carry it, no need for you to do it," Katniss insists.

"Nonesense, you're my friend, who is a very pretty girl with a heavy backpack, let me be a gentleman for a moment and carry your backpack," Cato says.

"Fine," Katniss mutters, she doesn't like looking weak.

"Lead the way," Cato says, amused by her reluctance to be helped.

And so she does.

* * *

**AN: This is a three part event, part 1 was chapter 7, which I like to call, meeting; part 2 is this chapter, which I like to call, classes with cato and part 3, will be chapter 9, which I would like to call lunch and a date, which I will upload later, after showering and watching a bit of tv to get new ideas and refresh myself a bit.**

**Now that I have left a bit of a spoiler for next chapter's theme, _Lunch and a Date _ I want to know what you think. PLEASE RIEVIEW, ONLY 2 NEW REVIEWS DURING LAST CHAPTER.**

**As always,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katoloveforever**


	9. New School and People Part:3

**AN: Sorry it took like 16 hours to start writing again. I have a two year old very hyperactive little sis who wanted me to play with her and who am I to refuse her ever? It is currently 4:46 am, am aiming towards the 5:30 am mark to finish this chapter, oh btw, all of my chapters from now on will range from 2,000 to 2,500 words, K? So without further ado, here is chapter 9, ****_New School and... People Part: 3_**

Katniss leads Cato towards her locker and quickly leaves her stuff there, except for her lunch money.

"So, where do you sit?" Katniss asks Cato as they leave her locker to go to the cafeteria.

"Well, we normally get our lunches first and then head outside to eat under the shade of the big, shady, maple tree on top of the hill about 30 yards away from the school," Cato replies.

"Cool, I thought you guys were the kind of people who ate inside and stuff," Katniss says.

"Most people would think that," Cato states.

Cato leads Katniss by taking her petite, bony left hand in his big right hand. Katniss tries to ignore the glares she is blatantly recieving from numerous girls in the crowded halls. She also feels incredibly self concious that Cato is grabbing her hand, called her smart and pretty, and carried her backpack for her all in a three hour period of time.

'Stop it Katniss, stop it right now! You can't feel like a giddy schoolgirl!' Katniss mentally scolds herself as Cato leads her expertly through the maze of halls.

'But he's sweet, and funny, and charming and _daaaamn _even you aren't this clueless, he's smoking hot'. Another part of Katniss exclaims.

'Ugh! This is super confusing, I met this guy less than a week ago, I can't be feeling these things for him already! But then there's also the study that shows that a woman knows wether she's attracted to a guy or not in 90 seconds. _NINETY!_ And I've been definitely spent more than 90 seconds interacting with him. But I should not get my hopes up, I don't even know if he kind of likes me this way too, and what way is this exactly? He called me a friend for God's sakes! But then he called me sweet, pretty, smart and hot. Plus I can't ignore that there are probably more than a hundred girls in love with Cato or at least attracted to him that are at least ten times prettier than me. I should simply keep my mouth shut, whatever happens in the future will happen on its own accord, I should notworry myself for something I shouldn't even be worried about right now.' Katniss thinks to herself as she and Cato finally reach the cafeteria in record time.

"Wow, who would've thought big, brutal Cato would be fast and agile on his feet?!" Katniss exclaims, the cafeteria was nearly empty.

"You underestimate me to much sometimes Kat," Cato tells her with a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up! And wipe that smirk off your face, you haven't accomplished anything," Katniss playfully scolds Cato.

"Alright, alright, here, take your tray before the rest of the munchkins get here and steal all the good food from us," Cato tells Katniss, giving her an empty, midnight blue colored, plastic tray.

Katniss looks around the cafeteria and her jaw literally drops, there's every single thing you could imagine in the entire world. From intricate desserts, to suculent-looking, roasted chicken.

She grabs an empty plate quickly and serves some Caesar Salad with chicken on it, as well as some plain spaghetti with rosemary and olive oil. She walks and takes a bottle of water and a small sugar cookie, her favorite dessert in the entire world; simple yet delicious.

She then walks to the register and pays for her lunch, twenty bucks. At least now she had enough money to buy this and so much more, thanks to Peter's generosity of course.

"Hey Katniss, let's get going, it's getting crowded and we should start heading out," Cato call out to her, a few yards away, near two crystal doors that faced the outside gardens and the hill.

"Yeah, coming," Katniss calls back and hurries over.

* * *

Ten minutes later and everyone is gathered under the tree with different lunches each on their laps and animatedly chatting among each other, as well as including Katniss.

"So Katniss, you're new here, obviously, why?" Clove asks.

"My mother remarried," Katniss answer her.

"You wouldn't believe who she married," Cato tells Clove.

"Who? If I may ask," Clove states politely **(I know, Clove is supposed to be a little like Johanna Mason, here in this story, she's distracted, polite and kind of innocent. But not too innocent because then she wouldn't be Clove).**

"Peter Crum," Cato states.

Everyone hears this and gasps.

"Peter Crum, as in THE Peter Crum?" Jo asks in disbelief.

"Yup," Katniss says, taking the last bite of her meal, ready to dig into her cookie.

"He is super hot," Jo states with a dreamy look on his face. **(I imagine Peter looking like Patrick Dempsey in 2005)**

"Ew, gross," Katniss says with a grimmace.

"Totally not gross, I'd hit that,"

Everyone stares in disbelief at the girl who said it. Annie, who was currently munching on an apple.

"Excuse me, did you just say I'd hit that?" Clove asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's hot, and a doctor, a wealthy good looking and very nice doctor. Like I said, I'd hit that," Annie states with an air of finality.

**Sorry for all the AN's in this chapter, I just wanted to say that at the end of the chapter I'll put each characters' names and who I imagine them to be.**

"Sweet, innocent Annie just said she'd hit that, I feel like a proud mother," Jo states, wiping a fake tear from her eyes.

Jo had just finished saying that when everyone starte laughing at her dramatic skills.

"You know Jo, I think you could be a great actress," Katniss tells her.

"I actually want to be an actress, you have really good reading skills," Jo tells Katniss.

"Cool," Katniss says.

Once everyone is involved in conversations with each other, Cato, who is near the trunk of the tree motions Katniss over.

She stands up and brushes any dirt or leaves she may have on her clother or hair and walks towards him.

"Hey Cato, what's up?" Katniss asks.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to see if you were comfortable and you know, having fun like a normal person," Cato shrugs and smiles playfully at Katniss.

"Oh, yeah, super fun. Never thought Annie would say something that blunt though, she looks far too innocent for that kind of vocabulary," Katniss states, motioning to the small circle of girls who were chatting and laughing.

"Oh, I would," Cato says with a snort.

"Really? Why?" Katniss inquires.

"Let me explain this quickly, Annie and Finn are together and you already knew that, right?" Cato asks.

"Yup," Katniss says.

"Jo is fuck buddies with Brutus, she's 17, she and Brutus by the twists of fate were both pulled back a grade, but we all think that there must be something else involved with them," Cato states.

"Wait! They're together?!" Katniss asks in disbelief, but then again, Brutus was hot, muscular and arrogant and Jo was vulgar, cocky and sensual.

"Like I said, it's like sort of friends with benefits with them, but maybe a little more," Cato corrects.

"Right," Katniss nods in understanding.

"As I was saying, Melissa and Beet are also dating since like the 6th grade," Cato continues.

"No way!" Katniss exclaims.

"Yup, weird, I know," Cato says.

"Very," Katniss mumbles.

"We also have a feeling that Thresh and Rue may be something, I mean they like each other but both of them are too shy to make the first move," Cato says.

"Wait, back up, huge Thresh, shy?" Katniss asks, very surprised.

"Unbelieveable, right?" Cato exclaims.

"Yes, indeed," Katniss agrees.

"Clove and Boggs are technically the single ones here, Boggs is focused on being a Marine as soon as he finishes High School, when he's 18, and Clove is Clove," Cato says.

"Oh," Katniss says, her spirit falling, Cato said that Boggs and Clove were the only single ones. Of course that was to expect, Cato is Cato and most of the female population swoones over him, he must either be a player, or have a girlfriend who hangs out with her friends.

"Oh, Katniss, I wanted to ask you something," Cato tells her, rubbing the back of his neck subconsiously.

"Yeah?" Katniss asks, being pulled out of her pity party.

"Would you..." Cato trails off.

"Would I?" Katniss asks confusedly.

"W-would you go out on a date with me?" Cato asks nervously.

"A date?!" Katniss exclaims.

"Yeah, you know, us, cleaning up nicely, me picking you up, having a lovely dinner, maybe go watch a movie, me being a gentleman the entire night, a date," Cato states anxiously.

"Yeah! Of course!" Katniss says, completely surprised and happier than ever.

"You will? Wow! Awesome! That's why i never said anything about me before, I am not in a relationship or a friends with benefits agreement or a downright player," Cato says happily.

"I am taking you out on a date,"

"OK, perfect, when?" Katniss asks, in cloud nine.

"How about this Friday, I pick you up at seven and bring you home like at eleven?" Cato asks.

"Perfect," Katniss tells him.

"So it's a date," Cato states disbelievingly.

"It's a date," Katniss repeats.

"Did I just hear someone say date?" Finnick calls out, immediately quieting everyone down.

"Who?" Annie and Clove ask at the same time.

Thresh, Brutus and even Boggs chuckle at the girls.

"I think that my boy, Cato, who hasn't had a girlfriend in three years, has just asked the lovely Katniss Everdeen out on a date," Finnick seductively states with a coy smile and an eyebrow raised.

Katniss and Cato both blush at the same time and that's when all hell breaks loose.

All five guys, Thresh, Boggs, Beet, Brutus and Finnick clap their hands on Cato's back and congratulate him like the machos they think they are, on Cato's 'catch'. The girls on the other hand, ecept for Jo of course are squealing excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Rue squeals excitedly.

"You and Cato on a date!" Annie says super hyper.

"Like you on an actual date with Cato!" Clove says in disbelief.

"Girls calm down! Blonde number 2 has a date with dolly over here," Jo states proudly.

"Don't call me dolly," Katniss snaps.

"Feisty, I like it Dolly," Jo taunts.

"Please Jo, do not call me dolly, I do not do well with pet names," Katniss says, clenching her teeth.

"What about when Finnkick called you lovely or Cato, Kat?" Jo taunts more.

"I was too groggy in the morning to stop Finnick, plus I now know in my heart that no matter what I do, he'll always call me a pet name, as for Kat, Cato calls me that because my little sister, Prim, gave him permission to call me by her nickname," Katniss says, clenching her teeth.

"So then I'll call you Dolly," Jo taunts, now making it obvious that she was being just plain mean.

"Dammit Johanna, NO!" Katniss yells, struggling to keep her anger in check, no one called her pet names since her father died, no one except Prim, Glimmer and Gale, and especially pet names that made her feel or seem weak. It took years for Katniss to let Glimmer and Gale give her pet names.

Everyone was instantly quiet and looked at the two girls who were now staring each other down.

"Or what Dolly, watcha gonna do?" Jo taunted fiercely.

"Johanna, shut it," Cato calmly tells her.

"Nope, Dolly is harmless," Jo taunts Katniss and gives her head a pat, as if she was a dog or something.

Katniss hadn't told Cato anything about her father, the checking out of her mother, the starvation or the hunting,she hadn't told him how Gale Glimmer and her had met.

"I am being a very generous person right now and I am giving you five sconds to take it back and apologize," Katniss states fiercely as calmly as she can.

"Don't think so Dolly," Jo says mockingly.

Everyone is silent, expectant and worried.

Katniss looses it and grabs the sharp knife that Clove used to cut her steak. The maple tree behind Johanna. Katniss takes the knife and throws it in the air, the knife cutting through the air and grazing Johanna's cheek before burying itself in the tree bark, out of eight inches, only three inches were visible and the handle still trembled. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

Johanna had a two inch long, paper thin, shallow, cut on her left cheek. She was cradleing it with her hands softly whimpering because of the pain, it was one of those very messy, bloody cuts and everyone was silent for a moment, astounded at what had happened.

"I told you to not call me Dolly, didn't I?" Katniss hisses, every word laced with threat and dripping anger.

Johanna whimpered in response.

Katniss approached Johanna, like she would approach a pray, quietly, stealthily with graceful and smoth movements until she was a foot apart from her.

"You don't know me, you don't know my past, you don't know what I've had to do in order to survive," Katniss hisses menacingly.

Silence.

"When I say don't, you have crossed the line, and no one crosses this very delicate line without a consequence, I can be sweet, funny, charming and smart; but as soon as you cross this dangerous territory that I had already warned not to, I can be your worst nightmare, get it sweetheart?" Katniss says, her voice low.

Silence.

"I didn't want to do this, you pushed me over the edge and it hasn't happened in 5 years, and you pushed - no, shoved me over the edge," Katniss states, she was shutting down, not completely like 5 years ago, but momentarily, she wipes her face of any eotion, her eyes void, threatening to spill tears, body white as paper and trembling like a leaf.

"Katniss?" Cato asks tentatively, taking slow steps towards her.

Silence.

"Katniss?" Cato repeated, when he was standing a foot apart from her, he hugged her tightly.

She was limp for a moment when she started sobbing.

"I - I - I'm sorry, I don't want to be this person but I can't help it," Katniss sobbed.

"It's ok, we are all messed up in our own ways," Clove says.

Everyone nods and offers her small smiles, not with pity, but with understanding.

"I'm sorry Johanna," Katniss says, pulling away from Cato and grabbing a napkin to clean the wound.

"It's alright Kat, it was my fault, I pushed you," Jo winced as she let Katniss dab her wound.

* * *

**AN: Surprise surprise, cliffy too. Sorry about that, but I wanted to show a little from Katniss' bad side, Cato also has one, but it will be shown later. Like Clove says, everyone is messed up in their own ways and I'll show it later in the story, don't worry, Cato and Katniss still have their date together. He, and everyone understands.**

**Review dolls (sorry my bff and I call each other Doll :) )**

**As always,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katoloveforever**


	10. The Aftershock and The Date

**AN: Hellooooo readers, I am very pleased with the story traffic stats, so many people looking at my stories, but people, please review! Pretty please with Cato on top? On to chapter 10, ****_The Aftershock and The Date _****;)**

Katniss carefully cleans Johanna's wound quietly, Johanna occasionally wincing or offering a hiss of pain. Katniss very quietly tells Johanna she's sorry about what happened, over and over again. Everyone said that it was OK, and that she wasn't the only one with problems. Still, it didn't make Katniss feel any better about what she did. She was stillery pale, though not trembling, it was a good thing that she only had three periods left and that therewas still ten minutes left in recess.

By the time the five minute warning bell rings across the school, Jo's cut is perfectly bandaged, everyone is almost back to their normal selves and Katniss has more color in her face.

"You OK" Cato asks, concerned.

"Yeah," Katniss whispers, walking back to the building.

"What happened back there?" Cato whispers.

"Johanna prodded a very sensitive spot and I tried to control myself as best I could," Katniss whispers back.

"Yeah, I noticed, I mean we all have been there. I mean, wanting to kill Johanna, some of the other girls have slapped her or pulled her hair, once she got punched in the face for being too innappropriate, you were just a little too hard core but nothing out of the ordinar," Cato tells Katniss.

"If I had aimed to kill, I would have killed her, don't you understand that?" Katniss says, her voice void of any emotion.

"Kill?" Cato repeats.

"Kill," Katniss confirms.

"You mean that wasn't a lucky shot, you know out of adrenaline?" Cato asks.

"It wasn't a lucky shot, I had aimed to graze her cheek and it did," Katniss says.

"Where did you learn to do these things? It's so cool, a little frightening by your level of accuracy, but really awesome and cool," Cato says a little pumped to know how pretty, feminine-looking Katniss could do things like this.

"I don't want to talk about it," Katniss says quietly, walking towards her locker, a quick series of flashbacks flashing before her eyes.

"It's alright, but can you at least tell me what else you kick as at?" Cato inquires, a tad disappointed.

"Bow, fishing, plants, making fires, snares, climbing trees, swimming and spears," Katniss states distractedly, intorducing her locker combination on her lock.

"Wow," Cato says in awe.

"Wow? I don't absolutely terrify you with my skills or what I just did?" Katniss asks, very confused.

"No, on the contrary, I admire your skills, and what happened back there was just something that happens, weall get mad and throw punches or scream or yell, you just ahppen to be a very good knife thrower," Cato tells Katniss.

"That may be only you, I must have terrified your friends," Katniss says sadly, finally realizing that she screwed up ANY possibilities of having friends or finally being normal in a matter of seconds on her first day.

"What? Of course not, I mean everyone was very surprised bout what happened, but they aren't scared of you, or don't want to be your friends anymore. On the contrary, they really like you and they understand. Because if any of us judged you, we would be hypocrites," Cato says.

"Wait, the bell must be ringing like right now, what class do you hae right now? I have music," Katniss asks Cato hurriedly.

"Music," Cato tells Katniss, dragging her down the hall to the music classroom.

"Why would you be hypocrites?" Katniss asks.

"Everyone has a story, a past, something that makes them different, like you. Ifwe judged you, it would be as if we judged each other for our flaws and mistakes," Cato says, taking her hand and walking with her to the back of the classroomto an empty table.

"Really? Like what?" Katniss asks Cato as she sets her things on the floor and sits down.

"All in due time, Kat, everyone will reveal their secrets to you in their own ways and moments," Cato states dramatically, also sitting down.

"Cato being philosophical; Cato the poet, nice ring to it," Katniss teases.

"Oh shush, I am aweome and you know it," Cato smirks.

"Oh, I don't know," Katniss says indifferently, just to tease.

"I'll prove it to you. I'll prove my awesomeness during our date," Cato exclaims, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're still taking me out on a date?" Katniss asks disbelievingly.

"Hell yeah! I like feisty Katniss, she's hot," Cato poorly tries to imitate Finn's purrs.

"Dude, you have no idea what shit you've just signed up for," Katniss scoffs with a smirk.

"And there's crass Katniss," Cato exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air for a dramatic effect.

"Crass? Nice word choice," Katniss says, with a small smile on her face.

"I'e only known you for like five days and I've already met feisty, sexy, sweet, charming, witty, funny, sarcastic and angry Katniss, and now I have been introduced to boyish, crass Katniss," Cato states proudly.

"Now that you've met some of my multiple sides, how are you still agreeing on taking me out on a date?" Katniss says with a sarcastic smirk.

"Some? Well I'm in for a wild ride am I not? You have just encouraged me to take you out on multiple dates, just to get to know you and your different sides," Cato says quietly now that class has started.

"Get ready to meet dark and twisty Katniss, Cato, because she might just like you enough to let you into a couple of her secrets along the way, as a reward of putting yourself up for the challenge," Katniss tells him, smiling widely.

"Get ready Kat, you're going to have the best date of your life this Friday night," Cato challenges, extending his hand.

"Bring it!" Katniss says with a devilish smirk, takes his hand

And they shake on it.

* * *

The first week of school passed without incidents, Johanna was more like Katniss than they would've thought possible and were getting along perfectly. Everyone complimented Katniss on her knife throwing skills and even asked for a lesson and a demonstration of other skills she had to offer.

Cato and Katniss paid attention during class, they shared five out of eight classes together and during recess they would joke around and be a little mushy and romantic.

Finally, Friday had arrived and both Katniss and Cato were beyond excited for seven to arrive.

_Monday After School._

Katniss took out her phone and bbm'd Glimmer as soon as she was in her car in the school parking lot.

**K- **Her Glitter, guess what!

**G- **WHAT Princess?

**K- **I met Cato's friends in Homeroom this morning, then stumbled on Cato, sat with him during every class we had together, he met me outside my classroom, took mybag and carried it to my locker because it was heavy. Then we ate lunch with all of his friends (he's really popular and every girl sent glares my way), one of his friends, Johanna messed with _that _spot, I saw red, threw a knofe at her, grazed her cheek and then had a breakdown. Everyone was super nice to me and Johanna said it was OK, and so everything is now fine. Cato comforted me a bit and we talked and talked. We share five out of eight classes.

**G- **OMG! That Johanna girl is such a bitch, but since now it's all OK, it's fine, tell me more about it on Friday.

**K- **About that, I forgot to tell you, Cato asked me out on a date on Friday, so can you please come by my house on Friday to help me geet ready and we have our pajama party on Saturday?

**G- **OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME CATO ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?! This is so exciting, of course I'll go to your place on Friday, I'm goingto make you so hot that he'll need to live in Antartica the rest of his life to cool down. And of course, Pajama Part on Saturday cause then you can tell me all about your ate with Hottie Blond!

_Present time_

Katniss is in her room, all showered and fresh at five thirty pm, taking her phone from one of her nightstands to call Glimmer, she was suposed to arrive in 5 minutes.

As Katniss is speed dialing her phone, someone knocked on her door. It is Glimmer.

"Hey Princess!"Glimmer squeals, hugging Katniss.

"Hey Glit-" Katniss began.

"No time for pleasentries, greetings, chit chatting or anything of that sort, I've only got an hour and a half to make you look smokin' ," Glimmer says so quickly, that if Katniss hadn't known Glimmer for seven years, she would have never understood the sqeualing blond.

"Alrighty then," Katniss says.

* * *

After and hour and twenty minutes of waxing, plucking, curling, lotioning **(i know that's not a word but who cares), **putting make up on and trying on half her closet, Katniss had to admit that Glimmer was a miracle worker of sorts.

Katniss had texted Cato earlier that evening to ask what kind of place they were going to pick out something to wear and he simply texted back this; _Something fancy but not too over the top._

Katniss was kind of lost at this but when she showed Glimmer the text, it was as if she knew EXACTLY what to dress Katniss like. Of course Glimmer would know because she had been asked on a million dates, and this was one of the few times whre Katniss appreciated Glimme's girlyness and knowledge in this kind of thing.

By the time Glimmer was finished, she stated that Katniss looked like a goddess and very Katniss-like.

She leaves just moments before Cato rings the doorbell.

"Kat, a handsome young man is looking for you!" Rose calls from the first floor.

"Coming," Katniss calls back, and with that, she grabs her clutch and decends the stairs.

Just as Katniss reaches the end of the long stairs, she looks at Cato, his back facing her, scanning his sorroundings curiously and Rose just standing off to the side akwardly. He is alerted when Rose gasps and exclaims "You look very pretty Katniss".

Katniss nearly let out a small giggle when she sees that Cato, cocky and _very_ handsome Cato turns around and drops his jaw at the sight.

His icy blue eyes look at Katniss' silver orbs, then his sight descends and he looks at all of Katniss.

"Wow, you look stunning Katniss," Cato gasps.

Katniss blushes and mutters shyly, "Thanks, you look very handsome too".

Katniss is wearing a short red dress that had a tight bodice and a flowy skirt that cut off three inches from her knees, silver high heels, a silver clutch and a small silver necklace with a small red colored diamond dangling. She had her hair styled like Glimmer at her mother's wedding, except for the diamond pin. She had smoky eyes and make up that made her cheekbone look more defined and higher, and a deep red shade of lipstick that complimented her luscious lips.

Katniss is also stunned at her view. Cato has his hair gelled into a perfect state of messy and combed hair with spikier in the front and gradually muted towards the back. He is wearing a jet-black colored suit a white button-up shirt and a black tie and black dress shoes.

"Ahem, are you going to introduce us Katniss?" Rose asks, breaking the stares from both teenagers.

"Oh, right, mom this is Cato, he goes to school with me," Katniss says akwardly.

"Hello Mrs. Crum, I presume?" Cato says politely, extending his hand.

"Yes, hello Cato," Rose says, firmly shaking Cato's hand.

"We should go, I made reservations at 7:30," Cato says, now looking at Katniss once again.

"Yeah, see you later mom," Katniss says.

"I'll bring her back at elen o'clock, sharp Mrs. Crum," Cato says, gently putting his left hand on Katniss' lower back.

"Alright then," Rose says, and with that, they leave the Crum residence.

"Sorry about my mom back there," Katniss apologizes, walking towards Cato's Mercedez **(yes, he's filthy rich).**

"Don't worry about it," Cato tells her with a stunning smile.

Katniss is about to open the door when Cato's hand reaches out and he opens the door for her and helps her in before walking to the other side of the car and getting in himself.

"What was that all about?" Katniss asks Cato with a small smile.

"Me being a gentleman, andtreating you like lady should be treated," Cato says nonchalantly, pulling out of the driveway and getting on the road to town.

"Sorry, this is my first date," Katniss admits, blushing a little at her naiveness.

"No way!" Cato exclaims.

"Yup,"

"No, that's not possible, you're definitely lying," Cato says, shakin his head disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I'm telling the truth, what makes you think I'm lying?" Katniss laughs.

"Are you kidding?! You're gorgeous!" Cato says, blushing a little.

"Yes, because I have all of this on, I never had any of this before," Katniss tells him.

"So? You are still very beautiful, even without the expensive clothes, shoes, make up and jewelry," Cato exclaims.

Katniss blushes furiously.

"To tellyou the truth, I thought I was going to pass out when I saw you, you looked-look, stunning tonight... Also it may have been that I have only had one girlfriend before and I've only been in like three dates in my entore life," Cato tells Katniss, muttering and blushing a lot by the end of the second sentence.

"Yeah they said you haven't had a girlfriend in three years, I just thought you would have dated in between those three years," Katniss says.

"Nope, only ever been out with the same girl before, Alexis, I mean," Cato explains.

"Oh," Katniss says, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

After the drive,of talking about nonesense, Cato and Katniss arive at a fancy restaurant called _The Hob _where all of the meals are absolutely delicious, according to Cato.

The hostess takes them to a table with a window that looks out to the lake, the place is dimly lit, with slow music playing and very romantic.

Katniss orders a lamb stew with plumbs and some berry drink named _Nightlock, _while Cato orders some chicken that is covered in a creamy orange sauce and some water, it is all very delicious. During the meal, they talk a little and laugh at things that happened that week and also talk andlaugh about Glimmer's prank on Cato.

Cato gives Katniss small bites of his chicken with his fork and Katniss does the same with her lamb ste served on rice. It is all very romantic and intimate.

They are so full, that they decide to share a dessert, some vanilla ice cream with milk chocolate sauce on top, they also give each other a couple of bites from their spoons and laugh about silly things.

The check comes by and it's 9 already, Katniss is about to pull out some money to pay for her things when Cato notices and pays quickly before she can even utter a word.

"Cato, I can pay for my own meals!" Katniss whines.

"No, I asked you out on a date, it's on me," Cato tells her, laughing at her small pout.

"Bu-" Katniss argues.

"No buts, and by the way you look very cute pouting," Cato adds with a smirk.

Katniss immediately stops pouting and they both burst into laughter.

"Come on, let's go, I want toshow you something," Cato tells her, drawing out her chair and helping her up.

"OK," Katniss says.

The car ride is silent, it is comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and being relaxed.

Cato parks about 10 meters away from a cliff. It has an amazing view of the lake, the town, all of District 12.

"Wow," Katniss whispers, astounded by the view.

"Yeah, I discovered this place with my brother Gloss, a few years back.

"Amazing," Katniss whispers.

"Do you know the constelations?" Cato asks Katniss.

"Nope," Katniss shakes her head.

"Let me show you," Cato tells her with a small smile.

He gets out of the car, opens the trunk and grabs a blanket. He opens Katniss' door and spreads the blanket on the car and helps her up.

They lay down next to each other and look at the million stars that decided to come out that night, Katniss laughing, or nodding as Cato explains the constelations to her.

Cato suddenly becomes quiet and Katniss turns her head to look at him.

'He's so handsome, smart, funny and amazing'. Katniss thinks.

Cato also turns his head to look at Katniss.

Their fingers in between are grazing each other, delicately, sending electric shocks through them both as they grazed. Cato removes his hand and turns aroud so he's facing Katniss, propped on his elbow, the same arm that had been near Katniss' hand.

'Cato, look at her, she's funny,sweet, kind, and beautiful, don't mess this up man'. Cato thinks to himself.

Cato inches closer and Katniss does the same, with his free hand, his left hand, he gently cups her cheek and leans in. Katniss leans in too, and slowly they lean closer and closer, until their eye lashes are brushing each other and Cato closes the small gap between their lips.

Fire, it is all that they feel. Katniss' and Cato's lips mold perfectly. She unconciously wraps her arms around his neck and Cato removes his hand from her cheek and grabs hold of her waist, pulling her flush against him. The kiss ges more passionate and instinctively, Cato brushes his tounge on Katniss' lower lip. She gasps and does the same to him. Taking it as an invitation, he slowly puts his tounge in Katniss' mouth and they battle for dominance, but obviously, Cato wins the battle.

They can't breathe so the pull apart, panting, Cato takes the opportunity to peck Katniss' neck. She sighs and when Cato is nipping and sucking on her pulse point, a soft moan escapes Katniss' plump, swollen lips. This gets Cato's attention and before he can do anything more, Katniss uses her hands to push his face up and then he captures her lips in another mind blowing kiss.

Katniss moves and Cato is now on top of her, most of his weight on his right arm, they kiss and their tounge's dance together. Cato releases Katniss' hair from its bun and he threads his fingers into it. Katniss hands pull at his hair, they thread and pull, like a rythmic massage. After what seems like an eternity, they break appart.

"That...uh...wow," Cato says, gasping for breath.

"I peronally think that this was probably the most mind blowing kiss ever," Katniss pants, her chest heaving, trying to get oxygen in her lungs after that hot make out session left her breathless.

"Agreed,"

"Thanks for the date, I really enjoyed it," Katniss tells him.

"My pleasure, want to go out again?" Cato asks, staring into her silver eyes.

"Of course I want to go out with you again," Katniss exlcaims.

"Good, because I want to kiss you every minute of every day," Cato says.

"Me too," Katniss says, her eyes fleeting to sneak a glance of his lips.

He leans in again and weetlyplaces chaste kisses on her lips.

"So next saturday, movie at my place?" Cato asks.

"Perfect,"

They get off the car and Cato puts the blanket away after helping Katniss into the car. He notices hershivering and place his coat around her shoulders, she gives him a smile as a thank you. And he drives way from the cliff to Katniss' house.

When they get there, it's nearly eleven and Katniss' mother is waiting by the door.

"Thanks again for the date and the coat," Katniss says with a smile and gives him his coat back.

"No prolem, see you," Cato says with a grin.

"See you," Katniss says, getting out of the car.

Before she gets out, he gets out in a flash and opens the door for her. As she's about to say thank you, he pulls her close, by the waist and kisses her goodnight.

She blushes and smiles, he smiles and gets in the car.

"Call you later!" He calls out through the open window.

Rose looks at Katniss' messy hair and swollen lips, as well and Cato's ruffled hair and swollen lips, not to mention the state of their clothes are a bit wrinkled. She sees the sparkle in Katniss' eyes and the complete and utter happiness and joy in Cato's. She gives him a pointd look and a knowing smile that says, 'I know what you guys did' and he blushes and drive away.

* * *

**AN: I will not be able to update until most likely, next weekend, I had a lot of free time since it was thanksgiving but then there's school so until next weekendmy fellow readers!**

**Phew, man that was a looong chapter, over 3,600 words! Here's the romance you've all been waiting for, and this is the first time I've ever written something like this, some pointers anyone? I'll need them since this story is rated M for the sweet goodness we all like ;). Those of you who know about writing lemons and smut, PM me so I can be better in the future. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It will make me, Katniss, Cato and the crew happy.**

**As always,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katoloveforever**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, they belong to Suzanne Collins (dammit!)**


	11. Mondays Are Good

**AN: I won't even try explaining the amount of shit my life has been these last few months, so I will just say I'm sorry, keep it short and introduce you to a very much expected chapter 11, Week 2 and a date?**

**P.S please check out my new Finniss story, Lakehouse, Cato will be involved in the sequel don't worry.**

Katniss opens her eyes slowly and blinks a few times in order to get rid of morning fogginess out of her eyes. She looks around for the terrible sound of her alarm clock and groans quietly. 'I REALLY hate Mondays', she thinks. She gets out of bed and looks at the album on her bedside table with her pictures of her sleepovers with Glimmer. Katniss softly pads to her closet, feeling lazy and gets out a pair of jeans, red converse, a black tank top that reads 'Señor Frogs Drinking Team', as well as a red and black sweatshirt. As she pulls her clothes on lazily, she thinks back to her weekend. Her date with Cato had been so much fun, and also her sleepover with Glimmer. Katniss sleepily grins a little when she thinks back to Glimmer's reactions as she retold everything that had occurred on her hot date. All the squeals, the giggling and the eyebrow wiggling was just too funny. Glimmer also told Katniss that Marvel had gone to her house that same Friday nightand that they had watched a movie, cuddled and kissed a bit. It was then Katniss' turn to squeal, giggle and wiggle her eyebrows at her glamorous best friend.

Just as Katniss had finished pulling her converse on, she walked to her bathroom to brush her hair and take her toothbrush downstairs with her. She walked down the stairs with drooped, sleepy eyes and went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She took a glass of orange juice and some scrambled eggs with ketchup and gobbled them down like there was no tomorrow. It was already 7:30 am and Prim was still asleep, in fact, everyone but her was asleep. She brushed her teeth quickly and ran upstairs to leave her toothbrush in her room and take her backpack. Katniss was already rushing downstairs when she remembered Prim.

She walked to her little duck's room and knocked a couple of times. No Answer. Katniss got worried and walked into her little sister's room. Prim was curled up in a ball, shivering under the covers. Katniss cautiously approached her sister and stretched out her hand to check if she had a temperature. Prim was burning up so Katniss sprinted out of her room and quickly knocked on her mother's door.

"Yes?" answers a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Mom it's Katniss, Prim has a really bad fever," Katniss says hurriedly.

It took less than two seconds for Rose Everdeen-Crum to run out of her bedroom into her youngest daughter's.

"Katniss, go to school, it's just the flu, it's been going around, I'll take care of her and make sure she takes her medicines, alright?" Rose orders.

"Are you sure you can take care of her? I can stay if you want." Katniss offers.

"Katniss Everdeen, I can take care of your sister, now go or you'll be late to your first period class." Rose orders forcefully.

"Alright, just call me if anything comes up." Katniss says wearily.

Katniss walks over to Prim's bed, gives her a kiss on her clammy forehead and leaves quickly for school.

Katniss runs over to her car and starts the engine as quickly as she can to get to her school on time.

***TIME SKIP***

Katniss walked into her first class with two minutes to spare and looked around for Cato, she noticed that he was with his head down on his desk at the very back of the room in a darkish corner.

"Hey there hot-shot" she said.

Cato mumbled something incoherently, being muffled by the desk.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Katniss lightly teased.

"I said, good morning girl on fire." Cato teased back, ripping his head off his desk tiredly,

"Did you not sleep yesterday at all?" Katniss asked curiously taking a seat next to him.

"Nope." Cato answered while rubbing his eyes.

"Why not?" Katniss said while standing up and putting her stuff down first.

"Because," Cato started while pulling her towards him by her waist. "I couldn't stop thinking about our date this Saturday."

"Oh really?" Katniss asked skeptically.

"Yup."

Since the teacher was clearly running late, Cato pulled Katniss down to sit on his lap and she lightly squealed in surprise. She quickly settled into his lap with her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Cato closed his eyes as his arms circled her waist lightly and drifted off a little bit, we was more than a bit relaxed. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hello there class, sorry I'm late, please take your seats and pull out your notebooks because we're starting a new lesson." Mr. Whipple stated while running a hand through his messy red hair.

Mr. Whipple was actually quite young, maybe 20 or 21, had fiery red hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had a nice athletic build, pearly white teeth and pale skin with freckles over his nose and cheekbones. His full name was actually Darius Whipple.

Cato uncoiled his arms from his grey-eyed beauty and helped her up from his lap. He even helped her get up to get to her seat. And so the most boring class of all time starts.

***TIME SKIP TO LUNCH TIME***

Cato is carrying Katniss bag again and walking her to her locker. He's been doing that ever since the first day of school the week before. He was carrying her backpack on his right shoulder and wrapped his left arm around her waist, just as she wrapped his muscular torso with her right arm as well. They both received stares and glares, Katniss from the girls and Cato from the boys. It was like they were the new IT couple at Panem High. Katniss didn't like the unwanted attention one bit but there was nothing she could do about it. Besides, she loved spending time with Cato and if she had to endure some hard stares for that, then so be it.

Cato and Katniss arrived at her locker and left her stuff inside. Then Cato took her by hand to the cafeteria and they each bought their respective lunches. Katniss buying fruit and yogurt, as well as a sugar and butter cookie. Cato buying a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. They both walked hand in hand to the usual meeting place where everyone was already there.

Finnick cat-whistled them and Katniss blushed.

"Holding hands huh?" Finnick teases.

"Yup." Cato answered nonchalantly.

"Man, don't you two look chummy." Brutus teased.

"Yeah, you would think that they had sex this weekend for them to be like this." Jo snickered.

Katniss blushed even redder, she was sure she looked redder than the strawberries she was eating for lunch.

"Jo, watch your mouth." Cato warned.

"You didn't deny it though." Annie said with a light smirk playing on her lips.

"Ok, enough, Cato and I did not have sex" Katniss finally said, her blush starting to cool down.

"Well, anyways, a friend of mine told me he saw you at the Hob last Saturday night. He also told me that you two looked quite entranced with each other and that you left in a hurry." Boggs spoke with a goofy grin and suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

"Who told you that?" Katniss asked curiously, dismissing the suggestive tone.

"Just a friend." Boggs answered mysteriously.

"Okay."

Cato and Katniss finally sat down with their backs against the wide tree trunk, on the opposite side of their friends because they wanted to talk a little without anyone butting in.

"Well that was definitely..." Katniss started.

"Interesting." Cato finished for her.

"Yeah."

They both ate their lunches quietly, both enjoying the light breeze and the sounds of birds chirping and leaves being ruffled.

They both finished nearly at the same time and after setting their plates on the side, Katniss leaned on his side. Cato delicately raised her chin with a finger and looked into her eyes. They looked at each other for a second before they both simultaneously leaned in. Their lips were met with a spark and they placed chaste kisses on each others lips. Then Cato put her bottom lip between his own and sucked it a little. Katniss emitted a soft, undetectable moan and did the same thing to him. He groaned a little bit and put a hand behind her neck to push her a little more towards him. She put her hands in his hair and tugged softly, chills went down his spine and he groaned a little bit louder this time. He was about to lick her lower lip to ask for permission when someone cleared their throat.

Cato groaned in frustration as he separated his lips from Katniss' plump, rosy ones.

"Look what we have here." Finnick said with a devilish smirk.

"Finnick, what is your problem?" Cato whined.

"Nothing, we just heard some noises and thought to check them out." Annie giggled.

Brutus, Thresh, Beetee and Boggs started to tease Cato without Katniss noticing as they walked to the other side of the tree where Katniss was, walked a few feet back and started to do things.

Brutus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then gave Cato a thumbs up.

Thresh was "making out" with himself as he stood, giving his back towards Cato and moving his hands to his back and his head as if someone was making out with him.

Beetee was doing some hip thrusts and Boggs was mock dancing sensually.

Cato noticed from his peripheral vision some movement and looked to his left. He saw what Thresh, Beetee, Brutus and Boggs were doing, he couldn't help himself so he started to laugh hysterically. Finnick, Annie, Jo, Clove, Rue, Marissa and Katniss looked to see what Cato was laughing about and when they saw what their friends were doing, they laughed like maniacs. Finnick was smart enough to take out his iPhone and start to film all of them.

Katniss blushed bright red but still laughed hysterically.

The recess bell rang and echoed throughout the school, everyone said goodbye and left for their lockers to get to their classes.

***TIME SKIP TO THE END OF SCHOOL***

Cato and Katniss walked out of their last class of the day at 2:30pm and Cato walked Katniss to her locker first with her bag before going to his own locker, just a hallway away.

As Cato walked back, a bunch of girls sighed when they looked at him but he just ignored them and went to Katniss' locker.

Katniss was waiting for him at her locker.

"Hey there." Cato greeted.

"Hey, umm...do you want to come to my house?" Katniss asks nervously.

"Sure, what time though?"

"Well, when you finish your homework. No official time or something, just go to my house, my room is on the last floor though."

"Perfect." Cato said.

They walked to the parking lot and again, Cato walked her to her car first.

Cato leaned down to kiss her quickly but she grabbed ahold of his hair to keep him in place, as if he would ever want to move.

Katniss let go of him, giving him one last chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Cato answered.

***TIME SKIP TO 5pm***

Cato rushed through his homework to get to Katniss' as soon as possible. He finished his AP Physics homework at last at 5pm and simply took his phone and ran out of his room to get to Katniss'. He walked to her house to get some exercise instead of grabbing his car. He walked and it took him 15 minutes to get there. When he got to her house he knocked on the door first and as he was reaching for the doorbell, a woman in her early fifties answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi I'm Cato, Katniss'..." Cato trailed off, he didn't really know what they were.

"Oh yes, she said you'd stop by, do you know where her room is?" She asked.

"Umm... the last floor?" Cato asked.

"Yes, just take these stairs all the way up and it's the first door to your left." She said.

"Thank you." Cato told her.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you name." Cato said.

"It's Edith."

"Alright, nice to meet you Edith."

"Nice too meet you too Cato."

Cato walked to the staircase and jogged all the way up to the third floor. He looked at the first door on the left and noticed that there was a gold 'K' painted on the center of it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice. There was no answer. He knocked again. No answer again. He decided to open the door and noticed that the beautiful green and gold room was empty. Although. His ears picked up on the sounds of a shower and the shower being turned off.

Katniss opened the door and some steam seeped out into the room, she didn't notice Cato until she hear a nearly inaudible gasp.

Cato looked at Katniss, she was wearing a towel that covered her and cut off mid-thigh. He could see nearly everything, except the important parts though. She looked hot.

**AN: Again, sorry for the delay but I just didn't have any inspiration until now, a lot of you know that writer's block is a bitch. Again, please check out my new Finniss story Lakehouse and Reaping love ch. 2, please r&r**

**Anyways, a couple chapters back I promised to write down who I thought each character was in my head so Imma do that right now since I didn't do it back then.**

**Katniss Everdeen: Jennifer Lawrence**

**Glimmer Thorn: Rosie Huntington-Whiteley**

**Marissa Sly: Emma Stone (when she was a red haired girl, of course she's still gorgeous)**

**Clover Knight: Isabelle Fhurman (or however the fuck her name is spelled)**

**Johanna Mason: Phoebe Tonkins (like in the secret circle)**

**Primrose Everdeen: Willow Shields**

**Annie Cresta: Mila Kunis**

**Rue Vine: Meta Golding (yeah, yeah i know she plays Enobaria but she's not in this story so...)**

**Rose Everdeen-Crum: (Gwyneth Paltrow)**

**Cato Ludwig: Alexander (motherfucking hot) Ludwig**

**Finnick Odair: Chris Zylka (like in the scCret circle as well)**

**Gale Hawthorne: Liam (also motherfucking hot) Hemsworth**

**Marvel Glass: Jack Quaid (cause let's face it, he's hilarious as fuck)**

**Thresh Crypton: Dayo Okeniyi (again, I don't know how his name is spelled)**

**Beetee Atom: Shia Labeouf (GQ photoshoot)**

**Boggs Storm: Channing Tatum**

**Brutus Titan: Colton Haynes (from arrow)**

**Darius Whipple: Charles (Charlie) Carver **

**Peter Crum: Patrick Dempsey (2005)**


End file.
